TIENES QUE SER MIA
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Fic de Candy y Archie: Archie conocio a Candy cuando eran muy jovenes, pero en ese tiempo ella y sus amigos lo despreciaron juro que algun día se vengaría cuando la descubre años despues trabajando en un bar por necesidad, trama su venganza y jurando que ella tenía que ser suya para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Hace varios años atrás un muchacho juraba así mismo que aquella mujer que lo había despreciado y humillado sería suya cueste lo que le cueste, la vida se encargaría de ello y apretando el puño se alejaba de la multitud con aquella convicción.

Aquel mismo muchacho seis años más tarde se había convertido en un hombre de negocios muy importante en su pequeño pueblo natal de Lakewood y aunque tenía negocios en todo el mundo y siempre andaba viajando le gustaba la tranquilidad de su ciudad, su gente, todos allí se conocían. Bueno sonrío irónicamente mientras viajaba rumbo a New York lo que él les había hecho creer. Pues todas las personas incluyendo su socio y mano derecha George Jhonsons pensaba que él era un chico tímido y poco común, pues jamás lo habían visto en romance con alguna chica.  
-¿para qué? Pensó para sí con una sonrisa cinica  
En sus continuos viajes tenía la oportunidad de tener romances con una mujer distinta cada noche y así le gustaba. Tener todo en secreto.

Se preguntaba que habría sido de aquella chica jamás había vuelto a saber de ella, pero solo recordar su nombre lo hacían llenar de rabia era la única mujer a la que había deseado y amado con solo verla y era la única que daría toda su fortuna porque correspondiera a su amor, pero para ella eso no era suficiente, para las mujeres en general nunca lo es… su padre se lo había repetido mil veces en la vida las mujeres solo aman la cartera de un hombre.

Su mente viajo a la época en que trabajaba en aquella florería en Chicago era un muchacho simpático de cabello castaños, viajo en su moto a hacer una entrega en la Universidad de Chicago y allí estaba la mujer más hermosa que habían vistos sus ojos rubia, ojos verdes, cuando sonreía el día se iluminaba, desde aquel momento se volvió loco por ella, de su dinero pagaba para ir a entregarle una rosa diaria hasta la Universidad, pero por supuesto niña rica estaba enamorada de un magnate y empresario que cursaba el último año en la Universidad en la Carrera de Jurisprudencia Albert Andrew.

Por cosas de la vida uno de los amigos de Andrew lo vio salir de la florería y a la mañana siguiente cuando el llego a la Universidad empezó todo:  
-Candy este es tu gran admirador secreto un pobre empleado que te envía rosas. Dijo Sneik  
-Sneik porque tienes que juzgar a la gente sin conocerla dijo el rubio. Cada quien tiene que ganarse la vida  
Pero los niños ricos ya se habían amontonado a su alrededor  
-Mira lo que hacemos con tus florecitas dijo otro tirando las rosas que él había traído y aplastándola contra el piso con el zapato.

Miro a la muchacha rubia para ver la expresión en su cara pero allí estaba sin ninguna expresión en su cara fría como el hielo.  
Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que los malnacidos empezaran a golpearlo sin compasión alguna.  
Desde aquel momento se juró que nunca nadie más lo iba a humillar y a pisotear y menos una mujer.  
Le había costado, tuvo que luchar duro para tener todo lo que había conseguido. Siguió su viaje pensando que la vida daba muchas vueltas y alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de volver a encontrarse con Candy y vengarse por su desprecio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Candy apretaba los puños mientras el doctor les daba las malas noticias a ella y sus hermanos.  
-Lo siento, el Sr. Andrew necesita mucho reposo acaba de sufrir dos infartos consecutivos, no debe levantarse por ningún motivo, no debe recibir malas noticias, ni estresarse cualquier noticia podría provocarle un infarto lo cuál sería fulminante dado su estado.

Anthony se dejó caer en un sillón mientras Annie se tapaba la boca para no llorar. Candy seguía tranquila y serena a pesar de no ser la hija mayor siempre fue muy madura y era la mano derecha de su padre.  
-Que podemos hacer por papá dr.  
-que lleve una vida tranquila y serena y por favor a toda costa evítenle cualquier tipo de problemas.  
-Está bien doctor muchas gracias. Lo despidió de mano mientras la señorita Pony lo acompañaba hasta la salida.  
-¿Y ahora qué? Pregunto Anthony

Candy avanzo hasta la puerta de su habitación siempre se mostraba seria y triste y mucho más desde que años atrás había perdido al amor de su vida en un terrible accidente siempre se mostraba tranquila aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada. Ya había tomado una decisión desde que vio a su padre postrado en una cama.  
-Bueno hermanos nuestro padre no puede seguir trabajando y como sabrán estamos pasando por problemas económicos desde hace varios años. Gracias a amigos y a nuestro apellido que es reconocido hemos podido sobrevivir hasta ahora.  
-Papa solucionara todo esto dijo Annie

-Hermana eres una soñadora, si hemos vivido con lujos hasta ahora y has podido comprar tus bonitos vestidos, es gracias al dinero que nuestro padre tenía ahorrado para su vejez. Solo nos queda una solución tendremos que trabajar.  
-Noooooo se llevó las manos Annie horrorizada tapando su boca, un Andrew jamás ha tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, sabes que nuestro padre es muy orgulloso jamás nos perdonaría algo así.  
-Hay que hacerlo dijo Candy  
Anthony fue el primero en hablar era un muchacho alto y rubio de ojos azules, tenía 21 años y estaba estudiando para médico.  
-Como el hermano mayor y hombre de la casa es mi deber velar por ustedes y mi padre yo comenzare a trabajar.  
-No lo hagas Anthony no puedes dejar la Universidad, mataríamos a mi padre de un disgusto, tú debes obtener tu título y ser el mejor médico, Annie iba a ser un gesto peor tu Annie eres la menor, ya lo decidí yo buscare trabajo por las noches sin que mi padre se entere y cuando pregunte por mi les dirán que ya me fui a dormir. Y para que nadie se entere quien soy me pondré que inventaré.

Anthony bajó la cabeza. Annie corrió hacia Candy y la abrazó, ella pese a sus pocos años, se sentía como un poco madre de los dos. Por un momento sus lágrimas se confundieron.  
-Nunca dirán nada a Papá no se enterará ¿verdad?  
-Lo prometemos.  
A la mañana siguiente fue a ver a su padre, se veía mucho mejor y siempre le hacía la misma pregunta.  
-Candy ya fuiste al banco, hay suficiente dinero para pagar las medicinas.  
-Sí papá todo saldrá bien.  
-En cuanto me recupere volveré a los negocios hija, y todo se solucionará.  
Como decirle a su padre no podía ella tenía que sacrificarse por todos.  
-La única que no estaba nada contenta era la señorita Pony era su nana desde pequeña y como una madre desde que habían perdido la suya.  
-Eso está muy mal Candy, que clase de trabajo honrado es por la noche, dile a tu padre que venda esta casa y así pagan todas las cuentas.  
-No puedo aquí crecimos y vivimos y murió nuestra madre aquí mismo. Si está en mis manos yo salvare a mi familia.  
-Pero si nunca has trabajado.  
-Siempre hay una primera vez, no podía mirar a la señorita Pony a los ojos como explicarle que el único empleo que había conseguido era en un bar de mala muerte como mesera y aquella noche sería su primer día.

CONTINUARÁ

Segundo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 3**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Archie Cornwell se encontraba en un bar de New York bebiendo un trago eran más de las nueve de la noche y como ya era costumbre cada vez que le tocaba viajar por negocios se pegaba su canita al aire, era soltero y no tenía que rendirles cuenta a nadie era soltero y le gustaba vivir su vida a su manera. Aunque si sus amigos en Lakewood lo vieran en un bar donde solo había licor, mujeres, perfumes, y hombres buscando esparcimiento de seguro que lo tacharían de inmoral, vivían en un pueblo tan pequeño que todavía guardaban mucho pudor y decoro a todos los que vivían allí.

Tenía los ojos de un azules, algo era Alto y fuerte, de músculos duros, elegantemente vestido, aquella expresión indolente en sus ojos. Daba la sensación de ser un cínico. La tenía. Desde muy joven cuando empezó a comprender lo que era la vida, los placeres que se podía obtener de ella y las amarguras que se evitaba nunca enamorándose de nadie.

Una hermosa mujer del bar se acercó moviendo sus caderas exageradamente.  
-¿Me invitas un trago?  
La miro de reojo jamás le gustaban las mujeres fáciles, él era quien siempre las elegía y si se le hacían la difícil mucho mejor para él le gustaban los retos y si no era así se aburría fácilmente, por eso sospecho que aquella buscaba su dinero.  
-Búscate otro por allí no eres mi tipo.  
-Eres un grosero.  
El sonrío lo habían llamado cosas mucho peores.  
Fue en ese instante en que la vio jamás en toda su vida olvidaría aquella rubia y esa cara, era algo que se había quedado grabada en él como una daga que nunca había podido sacarse del corazón. Estaba mucho más bonita de lo que recordaba.

La joven servía una mesa en aquel instante. Los hombres que la ocupaban pretendían meterse con ella. Dio un paso al frente, avanzó por entre las mesas. La chica gatita parecía aturdida. Los borrachos le decían cosas desagradables, al verla cualquiera se daba cuenta que era nueva y no encajaba para nada en aquel ambiente. Tenía que ayudarla luego vendrían las preguntas.  
-¿Qué diablos hacía allí una muchacha como ella adinerada y de buena familia? ¿Qué la había orillado a servir tragos en un bar?  
-¿Gatita me tienes solo en mi mesa? Lo siento caballeros la dama ya esta reservada.  
-Oye pero que le pasa a este tipo.  
-Si me disculpan me llevo a la chica. Saco un montón de dinero del bolsillo y lo arrojo sobre la mesa. Eso justificara las molestias.  
La muchacha no pronunció palabra alguno estaba prácticamente en shock y fue jalada hacia su mesa.  
-A ti te invito un trago.  
-Estoy aquí para trabajar no para tomar tragos con los clientes. Esa fue una de mis condiciones.  
-Vamos Candy, ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí? Tanto he cambiado. Además si hablo con el dueño te permitirá irte conmigo a un lugar más privado.

Candy palideció y comprobó en aquel instante que lugar era ese, y a donde iban las chicas cuando decían que iban a tomar unos tragos con los clientes. No podía seguir haciendo eso, exponerse a esa vida ya sea por su padre o por sus hermanos. Y más al comprender que aquel hombre era Archie.

Archie seguía todos los movimientos de su rostro la vio palidecer, pero aunque se quisiera hacer la niña pura. No era más que una mujer de la vida. Y había llegado el momento que había estado esperando por años.

CONTINUARÁ

Tercer capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 4**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

-¿Por qué tiembla señorita Candy? He dicho algo que la molestara, solo la invite un trago en un lugar más privado.  
-No voy con usted a ningún lado, permítame continuar con mi tarea.  
Archie le gustaba lo que provocaba en ella nerviosismo y haber sido descubierta en aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué tiembla Candy? La agarro fuertemente de los hombros. Es una propuesta que cualquier hombre en este lugar le haría y no tan educadamente como yo.  
Se dio cuenta que la había ofendido lo vio en su mirada ardiente y rebelde, con ganas de desafiarlo.  
-Ni porque el dueño me obligara me sentaría con usted o con cualquiera de estos tipos aquí. Le repito estoy aquí para servir mesas.

-Oh discúlpame tú a mí, con esa pinta de princesa de castillo o damisela en peligro no me había dado cuenta. Solo te lo advierto si no es conmigo será con alguien más, solo yo que tengo mucho más dinero que cualquiera aquí. ¿Cuánto quieres por una noche?  
Archie no quiso ofenderla así, pero recordó todas las humillaciones recibidas, y al verla en ese lugar después de tantos años solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que debía hacerla pagar por todo.  
-Me tengo que ir.

-Te han dicho que eres muy hermosa  
Ella se ruborizo más cuando Archie la miro descaradamente, jadeo e instintivamente retrocedió cuando él se fue acercando y se topó con la pared no tenía donde más huir, se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras jadeaba sin poder evitarlo  
-Ya tranquilízate, no quise ofenderte. ¿Pero me pregunto cómo has venido a parar aquí? En estos momentos es lo menos que me importa. ¿Sabes que me gustas mucho? Hace mucho tiempo que me gustas y todavía no he podido encontrar a alguien como tú.  
-No lo haga déjeme. Por favor  
Archie no le hizo caso, lo que más deseaba en la vida era besar y probar aquellos labios. La tomo por la nuca y la fue acercando poco a poco.  
En un impulso Candy lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba.  
-Suélteme imbécil.

-¿Pero qué te has creído Candy mira en qué lugar estas?  
Pero ella sin mirar atrás corrió muy rápido fuera de ese lugar jurando que no podía regresar allí por nada del mundo.

CONTINUARÁ

Cuarto capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 5**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Mientras tomaba un taxi para ir a su casa Candy lloraba, jamás en su vida se había sentido más humillada. Porque Archie le hizo todo eso, claro que se acordaba de él, solo que no quería admitirlo que precisamente él en todo el mundo la encontrara en aquel lugar.

Se imaginaba la impresión que se había llevado Archie, y por eso el modo en que la trato no se podía explicar porque otra razón él podría ser tan cruel con ella, las lágrimas salieron por montón al recordar con tristeza a su amado Albert.

Fue amor a primera vista a pesar de ser un hombre adinerado y dueño de numerosas empresas, era el ser más sencillo, bueno y maravilloso que haya conocido, por eso se enamoró de él, jamás a ella le han interesado el buen nombre, el legado y el dinero como a su padre y a sus hermanos. Porque tuvo que morir tan joven en un terrible accidente mientras viajaba en un tren hacia Africa, para hacer un proyecto para la Universidad de como vivían los animales en la vida salvaje, incluso la invito a ella pero como estaba en exámenes finales no pudo acompañarlo.

Ella jamás había visto a Archie o había escuchado hablar de él, pero de pronto empezó a recibir flores diariamente a la salida de clases de la Universidad, al principio pensó que era su novio Albert y se sentía complacida pero cuando ella le agradeció por el gesto le dijo que no era él quien las enviaba tal vez un admirador secreto, por supuesto que Albert no era nada celoso pues sabía los sentimientos de Candy hacia su persona y que estos eran muy fuertes.

Aunque no lo esperaba se sintió complacida de recibir rosas, después de todo a que mujer no le gustan las flores y saber que tiene por allí algún admirador secreto.  
El círculo de amistades era muy cruel, con las personas de clase media baja, o que fueran diferentes a ellos, Albert por supuesto que no compartía su modo de pensar y menos ella, pero eran sus amigos y ellos los aceptaban con sus prejuicios y todos.

Cuando descubrió que Archie era su admirador secreto, no supo que decir, ni que hacer, jamás lo había visto en la vida, y ni siquiera estudiaba en la Universidad. Al mirar la forma en que era humillado por su círculo de amistades le entro tanta rabia y coraje, que su cara se convirtió en una muralla fría para sus amigos.

Albert intento evitar que lo molestaran al muchacho pero ya era tarde, eran mucho y Albert solo uno, fue golpeado y cuando ella intento hablar para parar las cosas, el ya se había dado media vuelta. Después de ese día ella y su novio intentaron buscarlo en el lugar donde trabaja antes pero por supuesto había renunciado, pensó que no lo volvería a ver jamás y menos en aquella circunstancia.

Con determinación se dijo que jamás regresaría a ese bar, ya había ahorrado algo de dinero para pagar las medicinas y su padre se sentía mucho mejor.  
Pero después de varios días el dinero se fue terminando, había que pagar la matrícula de Anthony, las clases de piano de Annie, y la cuenta con el señor Tomás en la tienda era más de tres meses, apretando los dientes se dijo SOLO UNA VEZ MAS y esta vez me iré para siempre.  
Pero habían pasado tres semanas y aunque todos los días se juraba así misma que no volvería al bar, cada noche volvía para pagar las cuentas.

Hasta que una noche lo vio llegar nuevamente, lo reconoció al llegar, y avanzo hacía ella con paso muy refinado, no sabría decirlo Candy pero había algo en su mirada que le decía que debía alejarse de ese hombre lo más lejos posible.

-Vaya nos volvemos a encontrar Candy dijo riendo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

CONTINUARÁ

Quinto capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 6**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Al verla Archie quería hacerla suya de cualquier forma, ya sea como venganza o por satisfacer su deseo por ella que se había convertido en una tortura desde que la conoció.  
La tomo por el brazo.

-¿Qué se ha creído atrevido suélteme?  
-¿Por qué ¿Es que quieres hacerme creer que eres una chica decente?

-Eso a ti Archie no te importa, que haga yo con mi vida y con quien. Dijo furiosa.

-Vaya Candy si eres una chica ruda. ¿Cuánto quieres por esta noche?

Sabía que aquellas palabras la habían ofendido pero quería herirla como nadie lo había hecho en la vida. Vio que levantaba su mano con la intención de abofetearlo, jamás nadie le ha tocado la cara pensó rápidamente y Candy no sería la primera.

-Eres como un animal salvaje Candy mira lo que yo hago con los animales salvajes.

La jalo de la mano con fuerza y la arrastro hacia un sitio oscuro donde la apretó contra sí contra la pared.

- Si eres decente, como quieres hacerme creer, no deberías haber venido aquí. ¿Qué te has creído que era esto? ¿Una sala de caridad?  
-Imbécil seas Archie déjame.

-eres una fierecilla pero me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Más que nada, porque me pareces distinta a todas las mujeres que he conocido.

Ella forcejeaba lo más que pudo pero no supo porque razón tal vez la adrenalina de estar en una situación donde nunca se había encontrado la hizo jadear y estar vulnerable ante él, sus pechos se pegaban a su camisa, su respiración agitada y confusa, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Y aunque se resistió el metió sus dedos entre su cabello y la beso con fuerza. Intento cerrar su boca lo más que pudo pero la de Archie era insistente y la buscaba una y otra vez. Sus labios le dolían por la presión de esos labios sobre los suyos, y cuando al fin pudo tomar un momento para respirar lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas. Y salió corriendo se juró así misma que jamás volvería a aquel lugar aunque se muriera de hambre.

Archie se quedó por un momento furioso sobándose el rostro en el lugar donde Candy lo había golpeado y supo que si no la alcanzaba sería la última vez que la volvería a ver y eso no se quedaba así no había mujer sobre la tierra que lo hubiera abofeteado jamás.

La siguió hasta su casa en su coche y al llegar ya tenía el plan que iba a seguir con Candy esta vez nadie la podía salvar.

-Alo George quiero toda la información sobre Williams el papa de Candy pero ya.

CONTINUARÁ

Sexto capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 7**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Candy había tenido aquel altercado con Archie en el bar y por supuesto que jamás regreso, era suficiente con haberse arriesgado tanto, si su padre se enteraba lo que había hecho de seguro que le daba otro infarto allí mismo.  
Estaba muy feliz su padre se había recuperado muy bien incluso ya caminaba, y los había reunido en la sala y eso solo significaba buenas noticias.

-Como les comentaba he decidido aceptar la propuesta de trabajo que me hacen, conozco a Matt hace años y me hablo de todos los beneficios, además de que ganaré un buen sueldo seré el Gerente General en la Empresa de Transportes Públicos, se acabaron los problemas económicos chicos y nos mudaremos a Lakewood.

-¿Pero papa? Decía Annie ese es un pueblo pequeño, estamos acostumbrados a la gran ciudad, aquí tengo mis amigas.

-Harás nuevas amistades, y Anthony podrá viajar los fines de semana después de clases.

-Claro papá

-¿Qué opinas Candy?

Todos sabían que venía aquella pregunta, siempre preguntaba la opinión a su hija porque era su mano derecha.

En lo único que pensaba era en alejarse kilómetros de Archie y un nuevo cambio de ciudad le haría muy bien a todos, lo único que la entristecía era dejar aquella casa en donde creció.

-Me parece estupenda idea todos estaban alegre por que las cosas mejoraran en especial la señorita Pony que quería aquellos niños como si fueran suyo.  
Después de algunas semanas estaban en su nuevo hogar donde había una hermosa colina desde donde se podía ver un paisaje hermoso.

Recibieron la visita de varios accionistas de la Empresa o Consorcio quienes los hicieron sentir como en casa.

Mientras tanto George fue a visitar a Archie quien se encontraba de regreso de viajes de negocios.  
-Archie me parece de muy mala educación que no hayas ido junto con los demás a darle la bienvenida al nuevo Gerente Williams siendo tú el accionista mayoritario.  
-Ya sabes que esos protocolos no van conmigo, un empleado más. Da igual.

-tiene dos hermosas hijas deberías haber ido a conocerlas.  
-Esta ciudad es tan pequeña que de seguro me las encuentro en cualquier reunión, ya tendré la oportunidad.  
Después de un rato el abogado se despedía de la casa del joven pensando que solo el amor cambiaría su forma de ser.  
Pueblo pequeño y las noticias vuelan, ya varios días después algunas personas habían ido a visitarla una de ellas era el Sr. Leagan junto a su hija Eliza quien había entablado una buena amistad con Annie, Candy era mucho más sencilla por eso se alegraba por su hermana pero a ella le interesaban otras cosas que chicos e ir de compras. Más bien la personalidad de Patricia O'brien una hija de un empleado del Consorcio donde trabajaba su padre le caía muy bien y ese día la había invitado a conocer el pueblo.

Candy se sentía cohibida todos las personas las miraban al pasar.

-No te preocupes Candy todos quieren conocerte porque eres nueva, yo estoy contigo. Mira te presentare a un buen amigo mío te caerá muy bien de seguro es un chico muy caballeroso como pocos que conozco. Además tiene una muy buena amistad con Stear shhh. Calla que nos acercamos.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño local donde estaba un chico, por detrás se veía muy simpático pensó Candy, hombros anchos, buena presencia.

-Hola Archie.

-Que tal Patty.

-Te presento a mi amiga Candy es nueva en la ciudad.  
Si la boca pudiera habérsele caído hasta el suelo lo hubiera hecho, no era posible que en ese lugar del mundo precisamente Archie Cornwell estuviera parado frente a ella se puso muy nerviosa, en cuanto a él pareció no reconocerla, ni siquiera hizo algún gesto que demostraba que la había besado a la fuerza.

-Un placer Candy – dijo el muchacho e hizo una reverencia. ¿Gustan tomar algo?

Candy no podía pronunciar ni media palabra su boca no se movía.

-Lo siento Archie, le estoy enseñando la ciudad nos tenemos que ir respondió Patty.

-Es una pena espero que te guste la ciudad Candy. Fue todo un placer conocerte.

Ella solo asintió la cabeza en gesto de sí, y preguntándose qué pensaría Archie de ella al saber que estuvo trabajando en aquel bar.

-¿Estas bien Candy te pusiste pálida? Pregunto asustada Patty

-No Patty solo necesito ir a la casa.

CONTINUARÁ

Séptimo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 8**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Reunidos en la sala, Annie hablaba por los codos, de Eliza del hermano Neal, que eran una de las familias más respetables de la ciudad, del vestido, de la próxima fiesta. Su padre escuchaba atento. Después de que esta se fuera por allí dando brincos por las escaleras su padre la miro serio diciendo.

-Candy tenemos que hablar.  
Odiaba esa palabras su padre la conocía muy bien y sabía cuándo algo le pasaba.

-¿No te gusta la ciudad?, mira tu hermana está muy contenta y Anthony viene este fin de semana. Llevas tres días sin salir de casa como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-No es nada, papá, se lo aseguro no se preocupe, solo es el cambio de ciudad pronto me acostumbraré.

A la mañana siguiente decidió ir a caminar por los linderos de la hacienda era muy grande, pero a ella lo que más le encantaba era caminar, el paisaje era hermoso y lo que más amaba era la naturaleza.

Después de caminar un rato se encontró con un hermoso árbol y no pudo evitar la tentación de trepar hasta sus ramas para contemplar el horizonte, pero o ya había perdido práctica o tal vez esa falda no era la apropiada para aquello, perdió el equilibrio y resbalo. Pensó que se iba a dar un buen golpe mientras caía.  
Pero oh sorpresivamente alguien llegaba con un caballo salto a la velocidad del rayo y evito que se cayera, atrapándola en sus brazos. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y al respirar nuevamente iba a agradecerle a aquel hombre por salvarla.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, la próxima vez, no podría pasar por aquí para salvarte. Soltó la carcajada el joven.  
Aquella voz y aquellos ojos, con una sonrisa burlona, pero acaso aquel tipo estaba metido en todos lados donde ella iba.

-Tal vez debería haberme dejado caer, hubiera preferido el golpe y suélteme.

-Siempre tan agradecida Candy White. Siéntate a mi lado tenemos que hablar.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, con su permiso me retiro.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente Candy dijo agarrándola de la mano. Vete pero no creas que olvido las cosas muy fácilmente y menos cuando me golpeaste la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende?, porque tanto odio hacia mí.

-No te preocupes sé que me darás lo que pido, me conformo con muy poco, y te quiero a ti.  
-Eso jamás, óyelo bien Archie, primero muerta.

-Está bien, pero creo que tendre que hacerle una visita a tu padre, dicen que es un hombre muy amable, y muy serio, me pregunto que pensara cuando sepa que su adorada hija trabaja en un bar donde también vendían los cuerpos las mujeres.

-Eres un desgraciado.

-Lo soy, pero cuando quiero algo lo consigo a como dé lugar, y tú eres mía desde que te ví por primera vez en aquella universidad.

Candy trato de dejar de lado su orgullo y hablarle sinceramente. Tal si apelaba a su corazón comprendería.  
-Archie por favor, tuve que hacerlo mi papa estaba muy grave, tenía que ayudar a mis hermanos, salvar a mi familia, no teníamos dinero. Si tan solo supiera que…. Podemos llegar a ser amigos.

-Es lo que más deseo en el mundo la dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con ojos llenos de deseo.  
Subió a su caballo y sin más ya lo sabes Candy, te veré mañana en aquella cabaña que ves allá a lo lejos es mía.  
Mientras cabalgaba Archie se preguntaba porque quería hacerle tanto daño a Candy, tal vez se estaba equivocando pero le gustaba mucho, como nunca había deseado a nadie, le gustaba ver la forma en cómo podía doblegar su orgullo, y humillándola se sentía complacido, le gustaba aquella mujer, la forma en cómo se sacrificaba por lo suyos, en como lo miraba fijamente a los ojos sin bajar la cabeza, y en la forma en que no lloraba por nada. Pero odiaba lo falsa que era, como lo trato aquella vez, y como había caído tan bajo acostándose con otros hombres en un bar de mala muerte, nada justificaba eso, y el no se detendría por nada. El juego había comenzado.  
Al regresar de su paseo su hermano Anthony había regresado eso la hacía muy pero muy feliz, su familia estaba reunida otra vez cenando incluso la nana Pony todos eran felices, pero ella se sentía presionada, no entendía como un hombre como Archie que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera estaba obsesionado con ella, que mal le había hecho, porque la hacía sufrir de aquella manera. Y no le quedaba más que acceder e ir a su encuentro a la mañana siguiente, su padre se moriría de la pena al enterarse en qué clase de lugar trabajaba.

Después de hablar un rato se iba a descansar pero su padre, le anunció que tenían la visita de varios amigos aquella noche, y que por favor se arreglara para recibirlos.  
No le hacía gracia alguna pero se arregló con un hermoso vestido color rosado que le acentuaban muy bien sus curvas sabía que esas reuniones eran inevitable para su padre como gerente del consorcio.

Fue la última en bajar por la escalera lo hizo muy despacio pudo ver a los padres de Eliza Leagan, junto a su hermano Neal, a los padres de Patty O'brien y a un chico de lentes y sentado junto a su padre riendo como grandes amigos. Archie Cornwell. Al verla todo mundo quedo en silencio.

-Ven hija te presento a mi amigo Archie Cornewll. Acércate.  
-Mucho gusto dijo Archie estirando su mano para saludarla, es más hermosa de lo que me hablo Sr. Williams. Dijo con una sonrisa de inocente.  
Candy no podía creer hasta donde llegaba el cinismo de aquel tipo y si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

CONTINUARÁ

Octavo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 9**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Candy con una ceja alzada lo miró con una sonrisa fingida se dio la vuelta colgándose del brazo de su padre y lo dejo delante de todos con la mano estirada.

-Candy hija pero que descortés, con nuestro invitado.  
-No lo conozco, lo siento papá no quise ser grosera  
-Debes tratarlo bien es uno de los principales accionistas.  
-Por ti lo haré papa no te preocupes le dijo a su padre un beso en la mejilla para que no se preocupara.

Quería hacerlo quedar mal delante de todos los invitados confesando a todos que aquel hombre tan serio y recto que se veía alí la estaba chantajeando, pero eso era echar su reputación por el suelo, su hermano Anthony era un chico muy maduro para su edad y de seguro que jamás le perdonaría algo así, menos su padre perdería su trabajo. Se tragó su orgullo pero eso sí no le daría pie en toda la noche. A que pudiera dirigirle la palabra.  
Entablo conversación con todos, su hermana Annie al principio había quedado prendad por la elegancia y lo guapo que era Archie, pero como él, no mostraba signo alguno de interés en ella volvió a fijar sus ojos en Neal, Eliza por otro lado había tirado su lazo hacía su hermano Anthony, y aunque no era del agrado de Candy, no podía negar que tenía clase y que con su personalidad acaparaba todas las miradas, Patty su mejor amiga como ya le había contado se moría por Stear amigo de Archie, y parece que el sentimiento era mutuo pues no pararon de dirigirse miradas en toda la noche.  
Conoció a un nuevo chico y aunque al principio le pareció arrogante como Archie, era muy gracioso y hasta encantador su nombre era Terry y sus padres también querían formar parte del tan grande Consorcio.  
Fue el pretexto perfecto para mantener alejado a Archie de su lado, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima pero ella ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos..

Durante la cena ni una sola vez cruzó los ojos con él. Era soberbia, orgullosa, dura y sensible a la vez. Verla allí, sentada a la mesa, majestuosa y digna, conversando con aquel tipo que no sabía de donde había salido lo único que hacía era encaprichar más a Archie en su propósito. Sería grato verla humillada, convertida en nada. Y más grato aún hacer vibrar aquel cuerpo, porque el sabía que debajo de aquel orgullo había una mujer apasionada y ardiente.

Después de la cena los caballeros se retiraron a hablar de negocio y ella aprovecho para salir a dar un paseo por el hermoso jardín con su nuevo amigo Terry. Era un chico muy lanzado y ya le había mostrado abiertamente delante de todos que quería algo con ella, pero Candy no podía abrir su corazón nuevamente después de Albert nunca hubo nadie más.

Después de algunos minutos los padres de Terry lo enviaron a buscar con la nana Pony porque se retiraban de la fiesta.

Ella se quedó unos minutos más en el jardín, odiaba ver la forma en que Archie se había ganado la gracia de todos en la fiesta, en especial la de su padre que toda la noche paso hablando de lo maravilloso que era su invitado de honor, y que se iban a reunir un día par ir de cacería, y aunque su padre nunca había ido a cazar el solo hecho de hacerle la invitación lo tenía como un niño ansioso.  
-Allí debe estar dijo en voz alta Candy. Hablando con mi padre y haciéndose pasar por el hombre perfecto. Y no es más que un…..  
-Hablando de mí Candy carraspeo aquella voz a su espalda. No sabes que es de mala educación hablar de las personas cuando ella no están presentes para defenderse.  
-Creo que en su caso las flores están bien puestas.  
-Basta ya me tengo que ir, tu padre me envió a que me despidiera de ti.  
-Supongo que quedara satisfecho por la buena impresión que causo esta noche.

- ja ja , sinceramente no, pensé que me darías una mejor acogida.

-Es usted un…..

-No quiero escucharte más, no vine para eso, solo quería recordarte nuestra cita de mañana.Y –Y si no voy

-Ya me conociste mi habilidad esta noche, no me detendré ante nada.

-Maldito.

-Solo soy caprichoso y lo que me gusta lo tengo y a tú serás mía. Hasta mañana

Le dijo mientras le rozaba la cara con las manos, y Candy apretaba los puños de la rabia sin poder hacer nada.

CONTINUARÁ

Noveno capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 10**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Llego a la cabaña a la mañana siguiente sus dedos le temblaban al tocar la puerta, no quería estar allí pero no tenía otra salida, iba directo a su destino y juro que preferiría morir pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Allí estaba parada junto a la puerta se veía pálida y nerviosa pero así era como Archie la quería, a su merced a su voluntad, sin poder escapar, ella no movía ni un solo musculo el empezó a acariciar su rostro, ella quiso poner resistencia pero la beso, se resistía pero el supo doblegarla, la beso largamente la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero a pesar de todo, no podía hacerlo así a la fuerza, puesto que aunque el la besaba y la tocaba por todas partes ella no respondía para nada, estaba fría y tiesa parada junto a él, como si no la estuviera besando. Ya te tendré para mí, pensaba Archie tengo mucha paciencia.

-Vete antes de que me arrepienta le grito.

Y la muchacha sin más monto en su caballo y desapareció de la cabaña.

Habían pasado varía semanas en la misma situación dos veces por semana ella aparecía en aquella cabaña pero Archie no se atrevía a hacerla suya, y más porque a pesar de que la besaba y la humillaba ella seguía sin decir nada, sin mostrar reacción alguna y cuando le hablaba eran frases cortadas, y jamás lo llamaba por su nombre.  
Sentía aún más rabia hacia ella, porque no había podido doblegar su orgullo o ganarse un poquito su amor, en cambio él solo pensaba en aquello encuentros aunque pocos, y a pesar de que todavía no la había hecho suya, la sentía así, al irse de aquella cabaña su perfume, su olor, su presencia.  
-Maldición que será que le había hecho aquella mujer ¿acaso había caído en su propio juego y se había enamorado?  
Era lo peor que podría pasarle enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía.

Candy estaba deprimida ya ni salía de su casa, a pesar de los intentos de su hermana Annie, de su amiga Patty y de su insistente nana.  
-Vamos Candy llevas días sin salir de casa incluso hoy hay una importante fiesta donde han asistido todos y ni estas vestida ¿Qué te pasa Candy?

-Nada nana Pony, solo no estoy de ánimos.  
-Y como para tus paseos en caballo si tienes ganas, y cuando te veo llegar vienes más triste de lo que sales.  
-Es tu imaginación y para que veas que todo esta en tu mente. He decidido presentarme en la fiesta hoy.  
-Esa es la actitud mi amor así quiero verte siempre.  
Tenía que ir a la fiesta estaba cansada de estar encerrada pensando en los días en que tenía que ir a aquella cabaña, ella no había odiado a nadie en su vida, pero odiaba a Archie con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no negaba que cada día le costaba más resistirse a los encantos de aquel seductor cuando la tocaba por todo su cuerpo tenía que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar ni jadear por las caricias, era un hombre muy habilidoso y ella una muchacha sin experiencia, sabía dónde tocarla y cuando, pero así no cedería ella a la fuerza nunca sería suya. Por eso lo odiaba y jamás lo llegaría a amar, porque siempre recordaría todo lo que la estaba obligando a ser, cuando volvía de aquella cabaña se sentía sucia por estarle mintiendo a toda su familia. A pesar de que no se había entregado a él.

Se puso su mejor vestido y se fue a la fiesta lo más guapa posible.  
Al llegar todos los ojos se posaron en ella los primeros en irlo a saludar fue su hermana Annie con Neal diciéndoles que ya eran novios.

Luego vinieron Patty y Stear que como no les gustaba mucho bailar se contentaban con hablar sobre libros y autores.  
Ella desde el primer momento de su llegada Terry la tomo del brazo ven Candy serás mi pareja toda la noche de baile.  
No alcanzo ni a responder ni una sola palabra.  
Cuando por la puerta principal estaba él, vestido elegantemente con un traje de rayas y camisa blanca. Aunque no le gustaba tuvo que reconocer que era el hombre más elegante y atractivo de toda la fiesta.

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 11**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Ella estaba en la pista bailando con Terry sin duda alguna no la había visto, creo que ni siquiera sospechaba que ella se encontraba en aquella fiesta, deseaba que los ojos de él se fijarán en ella quería ver su reacción, por el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo sabía que no era un hombre que le gustaba compartir, y menos a algo que consideraba suyo, le quería demostrar que ella no tenía dueño y que podía salir o bailar con quien le diera la gana y el hecho de que la estuviera chantajeando solo demostraba la clase de hombre que era.

Al fin esos ojos castaños se posaron sobre ella, pudo ver el asombro, la rabia la ira, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en su mirada, ella fijo sus ojos en él, le quería demostrar con la mirada que jamás se dejaría doblegar por él

La música termino y fueron por unas bebidas, su hermana Annie se le acercó un momento, desde que había llegado a la fiesta no se había movido de la puerta principal tenía una mirada que no sabía interpretar muy bien, pero sabía que no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que Terry la tuviera abrazada por el hombro. La música empezó a sonar nuevamente.

-No puede ser dijo mentalmente. Pero qué diablos viene a hacer para acá.  
Quiso decirle a Terry rápidamente que se fueran a bailar pero en varias zancadas Archie estaba frente a ellos.

-Hola Terry verdad? Te importaría si me prestas a Candy esta pieza.

-Definitivamente no Archie, le pedí ser su pareja de baile toda la noche y lo cumpliré.

-Vamos una sola vez, después te la devolveré sana y salva.  
-Te repito que NO, Candy es mi pareja esta noche. Dijo acercándola más a su cuerpo y molesto por el atrevimiento de Archie. Después de todo que decida la dama, con quien desea bailar.

Candy sintió su mirada sobre ella, una mirada tan intensa que no pudo evitar abochornarse por la situación, con la mirada le advertía que aceptara su ofrecimiento. Pero estaba en un terreno seguro de pronto la música había cesado y todos los ojos estaban pendientes de los tres.

-¿Me permites Candy bailar contigo?  
-Como ya le menciono Terry Señor Cornwell. Estoy bailando con él.

-Está bien como quieras. Buscaré pareja por allí.  
Pero que petulante pensó Candy lo vio aproximarse a unas damas que al verlo llegar, pusieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que le aproveche, espero que le guste otra y me deje en paz se dijo a sí misma, pero no pudo evitar que de vez en cuando su mirada la llevara hacia aquel rincón debido a lo estruendosa que eran aquellas risas.

Seguramente ese no era su día pensó Archie mientras salía de aquella fiesta infernal, no soportaba ver a Candy en brazos de aquel tipo y bailar con él toda la noche. Justamente aquella tarde en aquella cabaña donde habían tenido muchos encuentros, Archie le confeso que la necesitaba que cada día se le hacía mas difícil estar cerca de ella, sin poder tenerla, sin que se haya ganado un poco su corazón, pero Candy muy seria antes de irse le dijo.  
-Sería un castigo que terminará enamorándose de mi Sr. Cornwell, porque yo jamás podre corresponderle, siempre lo veré como el hombre ruin que se ha aprovechado de toda esta situación.  
Estuvo pensando en aquellas palabras la mayor parte de la noche, cuando al final decidió que lo mejor era distraerse yendo a la dichosa fiesta a las cuales nunca asistía pero esta vez quería distraerse para pasar una velada sin pensar en Candy

Y no más al llegar se topó con aquella mujer que ha puesto su mundo de cabeza bailando con el mismo tipo de la reunión en casa de Candy. Y no bastándole con eso, se atrevió a rechazar su invitación delante de todos pero quien se creía ella que era.

Ya basta se dijo a sí mismo, decidió juntarse con algunas amigas a ver si lograba pasar una velada tranquila pero las manos inquietas del tal Terry no dejaba de abrazar a Candy. Ella es mía y esto no se queda así dijo mientras se subía a su coche.

-Todavía no has visto de lo que soy capaz Candy prepárate

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 12**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Candy ya estaba cansada de aquella fiesta después del incidente con Archie lo que menos deseaba era seguir bailando. Pero Annie se estaba divirtiendo mucho y no tenía intenciones de abandonar la velada.

Uno de los meseros le entrego una nota que decía.  
-Sal de ahí inmediatamente. Te doy cinco minutos o voy a buscarte a rastras.

Las manos le temblaban no tenía remitente pero sabía muy bien quien era. Terry venía con dos bebidas en la mano, dobló rápidamente la nota y dijo muy rápido.

-Lo siento debo irme.

-Te acompaño. ¿Recibiste alguna mala noticia? Quien te enviaba esa nota.

-No es nada mi papa no se siente bien y desea que vaya.  
-Pero no es justo que tengas que irte la fiesta está en todo su esplendor.

-Lo siento me despide de todos dijo antes de que decidiera acompañarla y salió lo más rápido posible.

Camino hacia las escaleras y allí estaba en su coche deportivo Archie apretando fuertemente el volante.  
-¿Pero que se ha creído Sr. Cornwell?

-Sube inmediatamente al coche si no quieres una escena es una orden.

Sabía de lo que era capaz y en ese estado no quería provocarlo subió al coche sin más y no pronunció una sola palabra hasta que se dio cuenta que Archie no la estaba llevando a su casa precisamente sino a la cabaña.

-¿Pero que le pasa? Porque me trae acá, mi penitencia de hoy de venir hasta aquí ya la cumplí, exijo que me lleve a mi casa en estos momentos.

Estaciono el auto y sin decir una palabra abrió la portezuela de Candy y la jalo de la mano  
Al entrar en aquella cabaña hubo un silencio Candy tenía miedo de pronunciar alguna palabra.

La tomo por los hombros fuertemente mientras le hablo.  
-No vuelvas a salir a un baile sin mi permiso, menos para bailar con otro hombre. Me entiendes.

-Usted no es mi dueño Terry Grandchaster es un caballero, y yo hago lo que me da la gana y bailo con quien yo quiera.

La apretó con más fuerza contra sí y la alejo nuevamente para gritarle.

-¿Me duele lo entiendes? No soporto ver que otro hombre te toque, que otro hombre se acerque a lo que es mío.  
-Que bien nunca he deseado hacerle daño a nadie Sr. Cornwell pero si viera lo feliz que me hace hacerle daño, pero nada se comparará con lo que usted me ha hecho. Además yo no soy de nadie.

-Cállate, después de esta noche te darás cuenta que eres mía y de nadie más.

La acerco hasta su boca y la beso con fuerza, con violencia con pasión, con toda la ira acumulada de aquella noche.  
Mientras murmuraba en su boca.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Candy , te deseo solo para mí, creí enloquecer al verte con ese tipo, júramelo que no lo vas a volver a hacer, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.  
Ella solo alcanzo a decirle.

-Jamás podre amarlo Sr. Me ha hecho mucho daño, con esta absurda venganza que no se ni porque razón se ha tomado contra mí.

El no respondió solo la siguió besándola con menos violencia pero con toda la pasión que sentía por ella, empezó a tocarla por todos lados, y la llevo hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla. Ella no decía nada, solo como de costumbre se dejaba tocar por donde él quisiera, sus senos deslizo su mano hasta abajo y subió su vestido por aquella delicada piel de sus piernas, como deseaba hacerla suya, hacer borrar de su mente todos los hombres con quien había estado.

Sin dejar de besarla deslizo el cierre del vestido que lo llevaba a un lado y quedaron expuestos aquellos hermoso senos que solo había tocado, bajo su boca hasta ellos para deleitarse besándolos y chupándolos.

Ella solo emitía sonidos que él no entendía muy bien, no oponía resistencia, pero tampoco tomaba la iniciativa, cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda quería decirle lo hermosa que era pero no deseaba que ella se asustará.  
Cuando no se pudo controlar más se colocó encima de ella y le dijo al oído.  
-Ahora sabrás que eres solo mía, y que nadie nunca más podrá tocarte solo yo.  
Y la embistió y Candy grito por el dolor que le había causado.  
Fue allí donde se dio cuenta por primera vez, que ella en verdad nunca había estado con nadie más, que el, la había hecho suya solo él, y se llenó de orgullo de hombre moviéndose lentamente para que olvidara el dolor que estaba sintiendo y llevarla a la gloria

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 12


	13. Chapter 13

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 13**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Archie se sentía en la gloria con lo bien que había respondido Candy, a pesar de que al principio estaba sin moverse, y sin ninguna reacción de su parte cuando el dolor dio paso al placer los gestos, sus gemidos la forma en cómo empezó a apretarse muy fuerte y lo tomo por los hombros, le hizo entender que ella había disfrutado igual que él, sabía mucho de mujeres, pero Candy era tan fresca y como sospechaba tan ardiente que lo llevo prácticamente a la locura, tuvo que controlarse mucho para que al final alcanzarán los dos el orgasmo.

Después de haber robado su virginidad Candy se levantó y empezó a vestirse, él también lo hizo, quería detenerla decirle algo, cuando ella llego justo a la puerta.  
-Candy yooo…

-No tiene que decir nada, conseguiste lo que querías espero estés satisfecho.

-Yo… Te acompaño.  
-Prefiero caminar. No es necesario

Se notaba que temblaba al hablar pero como explicarle, como se sentía en aquel momento el ser más ruin de todos los hombres al haber tenido poco delicadeza al principio, porque en verdad pensaba que Candy ya se había entregado a otro hombre, es más lo juraba, y si no fue así en el bar, el suponía que había tenido relaciones con su novio de la Universidad Albert. ¿Que habrá pasado? Porque no siguió con él, la habrá engañado, miles de reproches y preguntas rondaban por su cabeza.  
A pesar de cómo se dieron las cosas, y la cruda realidad que después de aquella noche ella lo odiaría por el resto de su vida, ella era una muchacha seria y que creía en el matrimonio, lo había comprobado por el buen concepto que las personas en el pueblo tenían de ella, había dañado su reputación para siempre. Pero al verla partir se dijo así mismo.

-Debería sentirme feliz, por haberla hecho mía, debería sentirme feliz por ser el primer hombre en su vida, pero no sé por qué... me siento triste... desgraciado...

Miró a su alrededor toda la cabaña le recordaba a ella su olor, su presencia, era como una maldición para él. Porque sabía que sin haberlo querido se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, y Candy nunca iba a poder corresponderle de aquel modo.  
-Creí ser más fuerte que ella, pero ella lo es, salió tan digna de aquí y yo solo soy una basura, la peor de todas.

Candy iba caminando de regreso a casa, las lágrimas caían por su rostro. ¿Cómo podía mirar a sus hermanos de ahora en adelante? Como hablar con su nana, sin sentir la vergüenza de haberse entregado a un hombre sin estar casada. Eso para nada era lo que su padre le había enseñado, la mujer siempre debe darse a respetar, y ocupar su lugar, porque el hombre jamás la tomara en serio y solo la utilizará para satisfacerse a él mismo, pero nunca para formar un hogar, las palabras de su padre eran como una sentencia que se burlaban de ella, y claro que lo había conseguido Archie esa era lo que había querido desde el primer momento doblegarla para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Y más culpable se sentía consigo mismo, porque a pesar de que Archie la estaba chantajeando y no tenía salía en aquella cabaña ella se quedó allí sin detenerlo sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el plan de ella era estar bajo su cuerpo como una piedra inerte sin movimiento, sin vida, para que él supiera todo lo que sentía por él, nada absolutamente nada solo desprecio, pero todas sus barreras se fueron cayendo cuando él después de que borró todo vestigio de virginidad empezó muy lentamente a moverse dentro de ella, pensaba que el dolor de la primera vez, jamás iba a terminar y que así deberían sentirse las personas que son abusadas, pero el dolor dio paso a un calor que emanaba de sus piernas, y recorría todo su cuerpo hasta su espina dorsal, sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo dejo de responderle, y solo empezó a deleitarse por lo que estaba pasando.  
-Maldición dijo pateando una piedra justo antes de llegar a su casa. Es un hombre un maldito hombre, que ha de ver tenido millones de mujeres. ¿Cómo podré mirarlo a la cara después de esto? Como decirle que yo no deseaba estar con él, si al final mi cuerpo dijo lo contrario.  
-Que bruta que soy, después de esto querrá estar conmigo siempre en esa maldita cabaña, y jamás podré casarme con nadie más, quien querrá una mujer que ya no es virgen. Tengo que pensar muy bien que haré a partir de mañana. Tal vez me toque hablar con papá, no puedo permitir que Archivaldo Cornwell me siga chantajeando. Tengo que ser más fuerte que él.

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 14**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Aquella mañana estaba decidida a no volver a la cabaña nunca más, estaba en el jardín dando un paseo mientras esperaba que su padre volviera del trabajo, ya estaría casi de salida, aunque su padre se muriera de tristeza y de pena, tenía que contarle la verdad, con aquella convicción se había levantado aquella mañana.

Se había puesto un hermoso vestido color violeta que le asentaba muy bien según Annie.

De pronto sintió una turbación que alguien la miraba por detrás y justo parado detrás de ella, elegantemente vestido como siempre estaba Archie Cornwell.

-pensó pues todo en su imagen denotaba pulcritud y elegancia.  
Al acercarse con esa sonrisa que ya conocía muy bien le pregunto.  
-¿Qué quieres?

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción el respondió.  
-Veo que ya me has tratado de tú, no sabes el enorme placer que me das, no soy lo bastante viejo para que me trates de ud, prefiero tú…

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, como pudo haber metido la pata, pero ya era tarde para rectificar de todos modos ya habían estado viviendo en pecado para seguir llamándolo así.

-Ven vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín.  
-No, tengo nada que hablar.

- A pesar de todo sigues siendo la misma muchacha, orgullosa y rebelde, tomo su mano entre las suyas y Candy se soltó y le dio la espalda.

-He venido a hablar con tu padre.

-Qué tiene usted que hablar con él déjame en paz, lo estoy esperando, escúchame bien tu jueguito se acaba hoy mismo.

La tomo por los hombros y hablaba tan calmado y confuso.

-Debo desearte mucho, Candy. Estas muy hermosa hoy, como una niña temblorosa, me agrada verte así, sentirte así.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.  
-Deja de mirarme así y no me digas tonterías.  
-Ven vamos tu padre debe haber llegado. La tomo de la mano y la jalo hacía la casa.

-Pero Sr. Cornwell ud aquí en mi casa, pero que indelicadeza con nuestro invitado Candy. Venga vamos a tomar unas copas.

Archie se quedó parado junto a ella y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo dijo.

-Sr. Williams Candy y yo nos amamos. Estábamos hablando en el jardín. Pero solo hasta hoy nos hemos atrevido a confesarle. ¿Verdad mi amor? Dijo el joven agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacía su costado. No sé qué pensará usted de todo esto. Pero quiero pedirle formalmente la mano de Candy en matrimonio.  
-Pero muchachos porque no me lo dijeron antes. Y porque todo tan rápido.

-La verdad que no sabíamos con confesar nuestra relación pero Candy y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo ya, cuando estudiaba en la Universidad y después nos vimos en New York años después, y lo que más deseamos es casarnos lo antes posible.

-¿Cierto Candy? La agarro más contra sí, di algo mi amor no te pongas nerviosa delante de tu padre.  
Estuvo a punto de desenmascararlo delante de sus padres y darle un par de cachetadas, porque en ese momento lo estaba maldiciendo por dentro, se debió haber imaginado que Archie no iba a dar terminado su relación así como así. Que le podía decir a su padre para desmentir todo si lo tenía todo bien planificado.

-Déjame mirarte mi niña. Lo tenías tan callado pero después de lo de Albert pensé que nunca más te ibas a enamorar y mírate estoy muy feliz. Y tú Archie sé que eres un buen muchacho cuida a mi niña es lo mejor que tengo en la vida.

Candy al sentir el abrazo de su padre no pudo ocultar las lágrimas ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella situación casándose con aquel hombre que odiaba?  
-Papá yo… dijo antes de llorar.  
-Archie creo que mi hija está muy emocionada y sorprendida por haberme dado la noticia así de un aventón. Vayan a hablar tranquilamente al cuarto de Candy que yo te espero aquí para celebrar.  
-Eres el pero hombre que he conocido en la tierra.  
-Por haberte propuesto matrimonio mi querida Candy. Es un favor que te hago.

-Me pregunto qué te hecho para que me trates así.  
-Candy sé que al principio te odie todo este tiempo pensando que eras igual que tus amigos que me pegaron aquella vez, y solo te importaba el dinero y la posición social, pero después de lo que dijo tu padre sobre tu novio Albert, sé que no has podido enamorarte. Yo debo amarte con locura, me agradas de una forma que no te lo puedo explicar con palabras, sé que tengo un modo raro de hacértelo notar. Pero después de lo de anoche me di cuenta que no puedo dejar que seas de otro Candy. Reconócelo tu destino es SER MIA. Vengo hasta tu padre a pedir tu mano y estas molesta, otro en mi lugar se aprovecharía de ti y te dejaría votada. ¿Crees que alguien más se querrá casar contigo, después de estar conmigo? Los hombres somos machistas Candy, por deseo que seas mi esposa tu destino y el mío es estar juntos y nadie nos podrá separar. Y si no estás de acuerdo dímelo ahora. O no te has puesto a pensar porque tu padre un hombre de edad vino a esta ciudad con un puesto de alto ejecutivo.  
Candy abrió mucho los ojos.

-Eres peor de lo que creía te odio, jamás te podré amar nunca me escuchas le grito con furia.

Él se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla y la abrazo con fuerza.

-No te pido que me ames Candy, no sé lo que pasará mañana. Pero sé que te deseo y no puedo estar ya mas tiempo sin estar cerca de ti.

Ella estaba confundida por los cambios de temperamento de aquel hombre. Que no sabía si hablar o estar callada.  
Y muy quedito murmuro sobre sus labios.  
-No te muevas Candy déjame besarte. Te lo suplico. Pero no me mires con esos ojos llenos de reproche soy como soy.

-Serás mi mujer lo demás no importa para nada en este momento. Nos casaremos eso es lo que importa.  
Y así la beso apasionadamente

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 15**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

La boda tuvo lugar tres semanas después, aunque Candy no quería fue una ceremonia por lo alto, las personas más importantes de la ciudad estuvieron invitadas, socios, amigos no falto una invitación que no se repartiera a tiempo. Las madrinas de la novia fueron su hermana Annie cuyo caballero fue Neal Leagan, Eliza Leagan, cuyo caballero fue su hermano Anthony, una hija de un socio Susana cuyo caballero fue Terry Grandchaster, su mejor amiga Patricia O'brien cuyo caballero fue Stear mejor amigo de su prometido.

Su vestido blanco con un hermoso corsé lleno de pequeños diamantes bordados, y un chal por encima que había sido de la abuela de Archie y quería que lo luciera aquel día, abajo era muy ancho con varias flores hechas a mano que estaban al final como ruedo.

Un velo de tul, con un hermoso encaje también bordado con diamantes, a pesar de que todo era hermoso al caminar hacia el altar no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima al sentir que estaba traicionando a su Albert, casándose con otro hombre. Un hombre que era tan inconstante en su forma de ser, unas veces era un canalla, manipulador, y egoísta que obtenía todo aún a costa de ir pisoteando a los demás, y otras veces, parecía tan calmado, educado, tan tierno le temía aún más cuando se comportaba sensible como pidiendo su amor sin decir palabra. Solo con sus gestos. Ya que no sabía cómo tratar al Archie bueno, al malo lo conocía muy bien y sabía cómo defenderse, pero así no podía no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer.

Su padre iba orgulloso y feliz de su mano que la apretaba de vez en cuando al ver las lágrimas caer por su rostro.  
-No llores amor, sé que estás emocionada pero estoy seguro que serás muy feliz, lo que más desee en el mundo es poder llevarte de la mano al altar y entregarte al hombre que se convertirá en tu esposo. Tu madre estaría muy contenta también.

Ella trato de sonreír por su padre mientras al llegar al altar la esperaba Archie con un esmoquin negro de pingüino una camisa blanca, y un hermoso ramillete en el bolsillo, como podía estar tan tranquilo incluso le sonrió cuando su padre la entrego en su mano.  
-Todo saldrá bien Candy le susurró al oído  
Después todo es muy borroso para ella como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, Archie dijo Sí muy fuerte y rotundo, mientras ella dijo sí muy bajito y despacio. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y allí los abrazos y felicitaciones y la recepción donde todos se divirtieron y comentaron lo hermoso que había estado todo y que Archie había votado la casa por la ventana para la boda.  
Como imaginando lo cansada y confundida que estaba al llegar a la Mansión de Archie que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. Le envió una mucama para que la ayude a desvestirse y a ponerse cómoda en el cuarto nupcial, la cual le anunció que podía descansar ya que el Señor iba a dormir en la habitación de huésped.  
-Vaya quien lo diría que el señor pervertido tendría la delicadeza de darle su libertad aquella noche. Pensaba Candy mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño pensando en cómo viviría de ahora en adelante en aquella casa, con un hombre al que odiaba y despreciaba y para su condena era su esposo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó Archie le dejo un recado que la esperaba en el comedor.  
-Espero hayas dormido bien Candy.

-Dejemos el sarcasmo a un lado. Esto será un infierno.  
-Solo si te empeñas en eso Candy. Deja de buscar pleitos por favor desayunemos en paz, y no peleemos nuestro primer día como esposos. Es más deseaba tener en cuenta tu opinión a que me digas en qué lugar deseas pasar nuestro luna de miel, no quise pasar de imprudente tomando todas las decisiones yo.  
-Que considerado dijo mientras comía un plato de frutas, pensé que ya lo tenías todo resuelto, como tú solo te encargaste de la boda, de los invitados, de la iglesia sin tomarme en consideración y sobre todo sabiendo que no deseaba casarme contigo.

-Solo quise darte lo mejor.

-Pues no deseo ir contigo a ningún lado, suficiente con tener que verte todos los días por el resto de mi vida, solo sería una mala compañía para ti, después de todo no tengo nada que celebrar.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga a tu padre y hermanos? A nuestras amistades no crees que se sorprenderán si no vamos de luna de miel, como cualquier pareja de recién casados.  
-Eso es tu problema, invéntales cualquier cosa que no puedes viajar por trabajo, que se yo, después de todo eres el señor de las mentiras, hiciste que me casará contigo a la fuerza pero si piensas que seré la esposa perfecta para ti, te equivocas, lo que has logrado que los dos seamos infelices. Jamás te llegaré a amar jamás.  
Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa sin terminar desayunar.  
-Algún día Sra de Cronwell te enamorarás de mí, y te va a doler la decisión que tome. No creas que estaré mendigando tu amor.

-Jamás me oyes, jamás podré amar a alguien como tú. Pero tú si me rogarás amor, porque tu orgullo no se conformará con tenerme, desearás que te amé, y yo me reiré de ti por lo ridículo que te verás. Y allí será mi venganza por todo lo que me has hecho Archie Cornwell.

- Eres mujer. Sentirás celos cuando vaya a dar a otra lo que ahora te doy a ti.

-A mí tú no me das nada.

-Las mujeres son sensibles jamás podrás olvidar, lo que paso en aquella cabaña, todo lo que hemos compartido. Y te dolerá.

-Jamás podré sentir algo que no existe. Y en mi corazón solo existe odio. Nada más.

Pensó que iba a estallar, lo estaba provocando, pero no, sorpresivamente giro sobre sus talones, golpeando la puerta con tantas fuerzas, que los adornos se movieron. En que se había convertido ya no tenía la más mínima sensibilidad, solo quería demostrarle que en ese juego ganaba ella

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 16**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Habían pasado tantas semanas, desde que se habían casado.  
Y a su pesar Archie se había enamorado locamente de Candy, quien sabe tal vez todo el tiempo estuvo enamorado de ella, desde el primer momento en que la vio y todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, era para tenerla, para estar cerca de ella.

Como casi siempre ocurría al llegar ella ya estaba dormida en la habitación cuando él llegaba del trabajo, desde que se habían casado, llegaba más tarde que de costumbre.

-¿Para que pensaba? Si casi siempre la pasamos peleando. Ella me reprocha todo el tiempo.  
Por haberla obligado a casarse conmigo.  
Los únicos momentos que pasaban sin discutir eran cuando tenían alguna reunión o cena entre amigos, y cuando iban a visitar a el padre de Candy. Que señor más amable, habían congeniado muy bien incluso antes de casarse con ella. Y el adoraba aquella reuniones familiares tanto como ella, nunca había tenido una familia de verdad solo su padre, que le enseño a ser hombre. Según el concepto que él tenía de lo que era ser hombre, bebidas mujeres y dineros. Pero desde que estaba casado con Candy deseaba más, una familia de verdad, donde hubiera amor, cariño, respeto, envidiaba cuando se reunían en familia, Anthony, y Annie a pesar de todo adoraban a Candy él había terminado la Universidad y se había convertido en un reconocido médico y estaba de amores con Eliza Leagan. Aunque a su parecer, jamás formaría una relación seria con ella o matrimonio, pues todos sabían que tenían relaciones, pero él siempre decía que Eliza no era mujer para casarse sino para disfrutar. Hasta que llegara la indicada, Annie por su parte a pesar del interés que había mostrado por él en un principio, ahora estaba prometida con Neal Leagan, aunque era una muchacha bonita, jamás hubiera podido llegar a amarla, es que tiene una personalidad tan opacada por la de su hermana que es tan alegre, vivaz, jovial, la hermanita era tan tímida y otras veces hasta un poco interesada. Creo que al final harían una muy buena pareja con Neil Leagan. Desde su matrimonio con Candy Terry había dejado de hablarles a ambos, a pesar de que padre también era parte del Consorcio, estaba tan molesto por que estaba enamorado de Candy que se fue de la ciudad a buscar fama en otro lugar. Y por lo que decían los periódicos le iba muy bien.

Avanzo en la penumbra de la habitación y se sentó a su lado rozando su hombro. Con la yema de los dedos

-¿Candy estas despierta?

Ningún movimiento, ni un solo ruido como siempre. Como podía dormir tan tranquila cuando él estaba desesperado por verla despierta y hacerla suya.  
Fina, exquisita, oliendo a aquel perfume que él llevaba como una llaga clavada en su ser.

Candy escuchó su coche llegar, siempre lo esperaba despierta en la oscuridad, no se porque razón a pesar de ser el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo no podía pegar los ojos si el no llegaba a casa.  
Como de costumbre se acostó en la cama y se hizo la dormida vio su silueta en la obscuridad, tan elegante, tan poderoso, avanzo hasta la cama.  
Escucho su voz preguntado si estaba dormida su corazón latía aceleradamente y un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Las manos masculinas la buscaron, empezaron a deslizarse por sus hombros y sus labios empezaron a tocar su piel deslizando su bata de seda hasta dejar sus hombros desnudos.

La volteo en aquella oscuridad él no podía ni ella tampoco verlo a los ojos. Así era mucho mejor, él no se daría cuenta de lo avergonzada y lo ruborizada que estaba siempre cada vez que él llegaba por las noches, a veces cuando se hacía la dormida simplemente le daba un beso y la dejaba descansar. Otras noche como aquella la buscaba y ella sin decir ni responder ni una sola palabra, solo lo dejaba que la volteara se desnudara para colocarse encima suya se inclinará sobre ella y empezará a besarla en silencio, ninguno de los decía nada, los besos cada vez se volvían cada vez más apasionados y daban rienda suelta a la pasión, en donde Archie la penetraba una y otra vez, entrando muy profundamente dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir toda la masculinidad, ella colocaba las piernas en las caderas de él y se movían lentamente al principio, para después entre gemidos, respiraciones agitadas, movimientos acelerados llegaban al orgasmo.  
Eso casi ocurría todos los días así. Pero después de estar juntos Candy se levantaba se colocaba la bata y se iba a la ventana alejándose lo más posible de él.  
Lo odiaba se lo repetía siempre nunca iba a poder sentir amor por un hombre que la hizo suya sin estar casados.  
-¿Acaso tanto asco te causo?

-Es algo que no lo puedo evitar.  
-Candy he hecho de todo por cambiar tu actitud hacia mí. No te das cuenta que estas destruyendo nuestro matrimonio.  
Se volteo para mirarlo

-Un matrimonio que nunca desee.  
-Y no te das cuenta que de no haberme casado contigo jamás te hubieras casado con otro.  
-Si nadie me hubiera querido hubiera preferido no casarme nunca.

-Mientes, te conozco muy bien se lo apasionada que eres en la cama, me lo demuestras aunque no quieras cuando estamos juntos.

Ella no contesto nada, un frio la recorrió por completo, y la oscuridad como siempre ocultaba su rubor.  
-Me estoy cansando de esto Candy, te lo digo que llegará el día en que te deje me iré con otra mujer, y eso no lo podrás soportar, imagina perder a un hombre que es tuyo e imaginártelo en brazos de otra, es te dolerá como nada en la vida.

Nunca pensaba en ello, pero ¿Por qué lo esperaba cada noche al llegar del trabajo? Y se molestaba por lo tarde que volvía, la invadió una ira que no pensó que existía en ella, claro que no podía ser, jamás sentiría celos por él, y tampoco se lo demostraría.

-Si lo haces allá tú, pero solo te ganarás más mi desprecio.  
Se levantó se acercó a ella la tomo por el brazo y le rozo la boca.

-Me voy a bañar, solo te digo, que aunque no lo admitas he visto la mujer que hay en ti. Pero tú te empeñas en vivir en tu mundo, sola. Candy eres mi mujer y te amo. Te lo he dicho siempre tal vez a mi manera, tal vez no de la forma en que desees que te lo demuestre. Pero te amo de eso estoy seguro. Solo te digo que no eres la única mujer en el mundo.

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 17**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

A la mañana siguiente Archie había salido para el trabajo no sabía porque razón aquella mañana decidió vestirse muy juvenil y coqueta, recogió su cabello en una coleta y bajo a desayunar.

Era la primera vez que comía sola desde que se habían casado, no quería pensar si a su pesar extrañaba la compañía de su esposo. Se sentía un poco diferente aquella mañana la desconcertaba la forma de ser de Archie al principio era arrebatado y sin corazón, pero anoche había sido tierno y amoroso. Pensó que nunca llegaría a comprender de todo a aquel hombre era tan desconcertante y lleno de sorpresas.

No terminaba de poner en orden sus ideas, cuando uno de los mensajeros de la empresa llegaba con una breve nota para ella.

"No te dejes convencer de Anthony, estoy seguro que querrá convencerte ya le dije que No y es una orden"  
¿Qué se traerían entre manos Archie y Athony? Por lo que había notado se llevaban muy bien, junto con Stear siempre salían a pescar, a cazar, y a divertirse, debe ser algo muy molesto para su esposo para que este le haya dicho que no a su hermano.

A eso de media tarde como predijo su esposo su hermano Anthony vino a visitarla.

-Hermanita linda como estas dijo besándola en la mejilla. Cada día estas mas guapa el matrimonio te sienta muy bien.  
-Tonterías Anthony estoy igual que siempre.

-¿Esta tu esposo?

-No salió temprano, y te envió a decir que No, que ya te dijo que no.

-Que desastre ya tenía todo planeado.  
-¿Qué planes tenías que se arruinaron?

-Sé que Archie tienen una cabañita en el bosque muy hermosa por cierto, y deseaba hacer una fiesta con algunos amigos y si es posible, llevar a Eliza es un lugar muy apartado y nadie sospechará de la fiesta. Oye hermanita ese hombre te ama como un loco, estoy seguro que si tú le pides que me preste la cabaña, te dará la llave con gusto.

Sí le pedía que le prestara la cabaña a Anthony de seguro que le dolería más que nada en el mundo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que no permitiría que cualquier persona profanará aquella cabaña, pues ella le iba demostrar que esa cabaña no significaba nada para ella.

-Claro que se lo pediré Anthony  
A la hora de comer Archie llego como de costumbre y se sentaron frente a la mesa.

-Anthony estuvo aquí.

-Le habrás dicho mi mensaje

-Le dije que Sí le darías la llave.

Golpeo la mesa con el puño con tanta fuerza que Candy tuvo miedo de su reacción.  
-¿Te volviste loca, acaso no te dijo lo que pretende?

-Sí me lo dijo igual le dije que sí.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Candy? Jamás pensé que no te importaría nada que tu hermano vaya con amigos y amigas, en el lugar donde te hice mía. Tantos momentos felices.  
-No me importa aquel lugar, no tengo ningún momento hermoso allí.  
-Eres una mentirosa, Candy. Sabes que allí aprendí a conocer a una mujer honesta. Tal vez te rías de lo que te digo y no te importe que tu hermano y sus amigos entren a nuestra cabaña, pero para mí es distinto Pues pese a todo lo que tú piensas, jamás tuve relaciones con mujeres honradas. Mi vida solo ha sido fiestas y diversión fue así como me enseño mi padre. Como aprendí a vivir la vida. Fue allí que desee tener una esposa. Una esposa como tú, solo tú Candy, pero tú por lo visto no acabas de comprenderlo ni entenderlo, no te importa nada. Se levantó y le dio la espalda. No soy un maldito Candy, no deseo solo tu cuerpo, deseo todo de ti, tu alma, tus ojos cuando me miras, como suspiras, tu sonrisa. Ríete ahora, de verme a mí. Archivaldo Cornwell como un tonto muchacho enamorado.

-No más Candy por favor, si esto es lo que buscabas, si deseabas castigarme, ya me has castigado. Saldré de viaje por varios días. Te enviaré a informar con George de mi regreso.  
Estaba furioso Candy nunca lo había visto así, ella se estremeció tuvo miedo, De haber ido demasiado lejos, de haber perturbado un recuerdo que nunca pensó que quedara tan grabado en él.

Quedo un rato desconcertada cuando al fin pudo moverse, sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a su hermano.  
-Lo siento Anthony no puedes ir a la cabaña.  
-Pero dijiste que ibas a hablar con él.  
-Ya te dije que no, y esa es mi última palabra.  
Oyó unos pasos y corrió a la sala pensando que era Archie, quien venía a ver la maleta que le había arreglado la mucama. Pero para su sorpresa era George.  
-¿Y mi esposo?

-Se quedó arreglando asuntos de últimos momentos, me envió a recoger sus cosas.

Cuando iba de salida ella lo detuvo.

-George dile que tenga buen viaje, y que le di la orden a Anthony que no.

La mano derecha de Archie se fue confundido pues no entendía nada, pero como siempre era muy reservado y no le gustaba opinar.

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 17


	18. Chapter 18

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 18**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Fue a visitar a su padre se sentía sola en aquella casa, habían pasado dos días desde que se fue de viaje, ni siquiera sabía dónde ni con quien y eso la hacía tener remordimientos, si su esposo iba en busca de otra mujer, como cuando lo volvió a ver en New York tal vez era su culpa, el estaba intentando cambiar desde que se casaron, pero ella se había empeñado en hacerle creer que no le importaba nada el matrimonio.  
-¿Y si Archie quiere divorciarse? Que haría ella tal vez se iría a vivir a la casa que tenían en la otra ciudad, donde creció y vivió muchas cosas hermosas.  
Hablo mucho con su hermana Annie, estaba muy feliz porque despues de un año se casaría con Neal, aunque sospechaba Candy que no era precisamente por estar enamorada más bien era, porque iban a recorrer el mundo por varios países.

Al despedirse su hermana le dijo que estaba muy fría y pálida, tal vez era que no comía ni dormía de la preocupación.

Al llegar su padre, estuvo muy contenta hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de su compañía.  
-Candy hija tengo que decirte que vendí la casa de New York-  
-¿Papá cómo pudiste? Allí crecimos, hay tantos recuerdos de mamá entre esas paredes.

-Hija, ya tu estas casada, tu hermana muy pronto lo hará, tu hermano estoy esperando que asiente cabeza, para que tener aquella casa, si ahora nuestra vida está en esta ciudad. Se que te duele, pero la señora que la adquirió me han dicho que tiene mucho dinero, y me pago lo que estaba pidiendo.

-Está bien papá.

-¿Cómo estas hija? A donde tuvo que viajar Archie.

-No lo sé papá. Fue algo repentino.

-No, no hizo un movimiento de cabeza de un lado a otro. Eso está muy mal, Candy la base del matrimonio es la comunicación, una mujer inteligente siempre sabe dónde está su esposo, y más un hombre como Archie que tiende a ser reservado y a ocultar sus sentimientos, tienes que ser más comprensiva con el hija, no le ha tocado fácil, con la clase de vida que vivió a causa de su padre cuando era un niño, vivía de cantina en cantina acompañando a su padre, y cuidándolo hasta altas horas de la madrugada para luego llevarlo a casa, y con solo seis años, debió haber sido muy duro para él crecer en ese mundo, pero es un buen hombre lo se, me ha dicho lo mucho que te ama, no con palabras claro ja ja, pero lo he visto en su mirada. Bueno pero porque te cuento yo estas cosas, si es tu esposo de seguro que te habrá contado sobre su infancia varias veces.  
-No me canso de escucharte hablar papá dijo tocando su mano. Fue algo tan impactante para Candy escuchar la vida de su esposo de boca de su padre, de seguro que le tenía mucha confianza para haberle contando cosas, tan íntimas que si existiera amor entre ellos, o un poco más de intimidad, compartieran como pareja en momentos de relax.  
Le hizo muy bien pasar el día con su familia y cuando su padre la invito a cenar no lo pensó dos veces, total se sentía sola en aquella mansión y ni tenía idea cuando regresaría Archie, que andaba haciendo o con quien.  
Llego hasta su casa y todo estaba oscuro seguramente la mucama ya se habría ido a dormir pues era muy de noche.  
Camino en la oscuridad por la salita de espera para dirigirse hasta su habitación cuando se tropezó con algo, y lanzo un gritó al pensar que se caería al suelo, pero fue agarrada por los hombros.

-¿Candy dónde estabas?

Era una voz suave, y muy baja al parecer se había quedado dormido en el sofá y al ella tropezar había caído sobre él.  
-Yo… vengo… de donde mi padre dijo con una voz muy suave que pensó que él no la había escuchado pues no decía nada, se sentía cohibida, con él, habían sido varios días sin verse, las cosas que le dijo su padre, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Él se volteó y se quedó encima de ella. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron así con las respiraciones agitadas, varios minutos, por primera vez Candy se sentía vulnerable ante su presencia, la invadió una ternura por aquel hombre una vibración que salía desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Ella movió los parpados no sabía que sucedía con ella Algo diferente le ocurría. No podía huir de él. No, no podía. Por primera vez temía quedarse allí, sola, sin él  
Archie buscó su boca. La besó largamente. Mucho tiempo. Fuerte, fuerte, como si le robara la vida. Las manos de su marido se perdieron ardientes en su cuerpo, tembló como una chiquilla

De súbito él se detiene y muy perturbado le dice.  
-Vete Candy por favor, tú no necesitas ni te hace falta mi cariño, ya no me basta con solo tomar, esto no es suficiente para mí, ya. Por favor vete a la alcoba.  
Candy avergonzada salió corriendo en la oscuridad.  
Archie no la detuvo se quedó durmiendo en la habitación de huésped, por primera vez desde que se casaron dormían en habitaciones separadas, y él no la molesto en toda la noche.

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 18


	19. Chapter 19

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 19**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Era fin de semana y a Candy se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea, de invitar a todos sus hermanos y amigos a bañarse con ella en el lago y por supuesto también quería hacer partícipe a Archie pero cuando despertó este le había dejado una noticia a Candy con la mucama que había tenido que salir para la oficina y no sabía a qué hora regresaba.

-Un fin de semana trabajando pensó Candy desde que se habían casado jamás había ido un sábado por la mañana a la oficina.

Para las cuatro de la tarde todos disfrutaban sobre todo Annie.

-¿Y Archie dónde está?

-Salió muy temprano esta mañana. A la oficina.  
- Pero ya son las tres ¿Pelearon Candy? Que hombre trabaja un sábado en la oficina.

No quiso pensar aquello, solo sabía que sentía algo por Archie, porque la ausencia de horas era una agonía, llevaba días fuera de viaje, luego habían dormido separados por primera vez, y ahora esto.  
-¿Dónde estaría metido? ¿Qué era tan urgente que no podía esperar hasta el lunes? ¿Estaría con otra mujer?

Aquel cuestionamiento la lleno de celos.

-Chicos sigan disfrutando la mucama los atenderá, tengo que irme.

-¿Pero a dónde vas? Nos invitas y no te has bañado con nosotros y ahora nos dejas aquí.  
-Es algo de último minuto lo siento.  
Salió en su coche con rumbo a la oficina, no sabía dónde más buscarlo solo confiaba que le hubiera dicho la verdad y estuviera allí trabajando.

Al llegar no había nadie por allí, ni siquiera una secretaria, y tampoco el fiel y leal George.

Decidida a encontrarlo avanzo hasta la elegante oficina la puerta estaba un poco abierta y al asomarse naturalmente estaba su esposo allí pero no estaba solo una elegante mujer bastante mayor que él, estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa de reuniones justamente había colocado la mano sobre la de Archie y la estaba acariciando.

-Disculpen interrumpo algo. Salió de su boca por si solo.  
-¿Candy que haces aquí? Pregunto su esposo asombrado. Claro que no acércate, te presento a Eleanor Barker ella es mi socia en New York.

Socia pensaba Candy jamás había escuchado hablar de una socia y menos que sea una mujer.  
-Hola Candy saludo elegantemente la mujer, era muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa pensó la rubia, ningún hombre se podría resistir a sus encantos.  
-Un placer señora. Hizo énfasis en la última palabra.  
-Imagino que estarás hoy en la cena que organiza tu esposo.

¿Cena? Pensaba ella que cena, Archie no le había mencionado nada, aunque ya estaba comprobando que desde que llego de viaje, había muchos misterios y cosas que no sabía.

-No te he dicho nada aún Candy, se lo mucho que odias las cenas y reuniones de negocio, no sabía si te gustaría acompañarme. Dijo su esposo justificándose.  
Jamás había sido tan irónica o combativa pero si está mujer creía que Archie estaba solo se equivocaba era horas de sacar las uñas se acercó a él mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

-Lo se Archie, pero sabes que a pesar de todo siempre lo hago, es unas de las tantas obligaciones como esposa, y por supuesto que me encantaría ser tu acompañante.  
La cara de Archie demostraba entre confusión y sorpresa al parecer no entendía nada.

-¿Demoras mucho mis hermanos y amigos están en casa esperando por ti?

-No Candy si me esperas nos vamos juntos. Ya George está en camino para ir a dejar a Eleanor.  
Deben conocerse desde hace mucho pensaba Candy. Que hombre tuteaba a los socios o empleados.  
Hablaron de algunas cosas más y se retiraron a la casa.  
En el trayecto de regreso Candy iba en silencio no sabía que responder si Archie empezaba a hacerle preguntas sobre su comportamiento. Y este claro que no se hizo esperar

-Así que los chicos están en la casa. Pregunto Archie. Por eso te tomaste la molestia de irme a buscar.  
-Sí Archie insistían tanto, reclamando tu compañía que no tuve más opción.

-Deben haberte presionado mucho para que te hayas olvidado que me podías llamar al celular  
-Iba a serlo pero salía fuera de servicio. No tengo la culpa que tengas una operadora telefónica pésima.  
-Ah entiendo.

-¿Y de cuando acá te gustan tanto las reuniones de negocios? La sonrisa y el modo en que lo decía no le gustaban nada a Candy que rayos insinuaba.  
-Me guste o no soy tu esposa, tengo que cumplir ciertas obligaciones, no creas que te dejare ir solo para que todos hablen a mis espaldas, que no estoy contigo.  
-Por supuesto Candy tienes toda la razón.  
Al llegar los muchachos estaban en todo su apogeo disfrutando de su baño en el lago y los paseos a caballo. Tenía que reconocer que la Mansión de Archie era una de las mas bellas de Lakewook.

Luego de Archie saludara a todos se disculparon diciendo que iban a cambiarse de ropa.

-Entra tu primero Candy. Le dijo su esposo iré a comer algo a la cocina mientras te bañas y te cambias.  
Pero que bicho le había picado a este. Se lo habrían cambiado por otro, se preguntaba la rubia, todo este tiempo había tenido que irse casi a escondidas al baño, porque en cuanto Archie la veía desnuda quería tener algo con ella, y ahora le estaba dejando el camino libre para bañarse.

Quería pensar que era un gesto de caballerosidad, y que el repentino cambio no se tratará por otra mujer, o mejor dicho por aquella mujer Eleanor Barker.  
Al salir de la ducha se fijo que solo había llevado una sola toalla, se secó primero el cuerpo y ahora tiro todo su cabello hacia adelante para frotarlo y secarlo y al alzar la cabeza justamente Archie entraba.

Archie no pudo evitar contemplarla de arriba abajo con mirada de deseo, ver a su mujer desnuda era el mejor espectáculo que podían tener sus ojos, en pocas ocasiones había tenido el privilegio.  
-Oh lo siento Candy, pensé que ya estarías vestida.  
-No aún no dijo ruborizada.

La miraba sintió la sensación de que le quitaba la bata con los ojos. Quiso evitar su propia violencia, y sacudió graciosamente el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás.  
Se quedaron mirando a los ojos uno frente al otro. Pero fue Candy la que acorto los pasos hacia él.

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 19


	20. Chapter 20

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 20**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Al acercarse ella toco su pecho era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa, Archie la volteó para empezar a besarle el cuello hasta deslizarse por sus hombros.  
-Me has extrañado. Susurró en su oído.  
No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, será que se había dado cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado en esos días, y ayer sin su olor sin dormir cerca suyo.

El seguía besando su cuello, y estaba completamente erizada, temblando y con una voz para nada convincente dijo.  
-Es tu imaginación.

La apretó contra su pecho muy fuerte mientras la abrazaba hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a besarla.  
Cuando ella jadeo la volteo para mirar aquellos ojos color esmeralda.  
-Candy tomo el rostro en sus manos para acercarla más.  
-Tengo que alejarme de ti, ya no puedo soportar tu indiferencia, ¿Cuánto daría porque me llegarás a amar tan solo un poco? Ya ves donde ha quedado todo mi orgullo de que me ha servido.

Tenía miedo de perdonarlo, después de como la había tratado todo este tiempo, de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir. Ahora cambiaba solo porque se había enamorado como un loco. No podía confiar en él.

Pero sabía que lo deseaba con todo su ser, necesitaba su cuerpo, eran tantos días sin estar cerca, sin sentir su calor.

Ella coloco un dedo sobre su boca, para que dejara de hablar.  
-Ahora no es el momento. Lo jalo de la mano y lo llevo hasta el filo de la cama.

Empezó a desabotonar su camisa celeste, botón por botón mientras acariciaba su pecho fornido, luego los pantalones y lo hizo recostarse para ella acomodarse encima.

Lo beso largamente con pasión, con odio, con deseo, una combinación de todo lo que sentía por él.  
Y luego mirándolo a los ojos, poco a poco se fue deslizando sobre su miembro hasta quedar completamente llena por completo.  
-Oh Candy.

Lentamente primero se fue moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Archie llevo las dos manos sobre sus pequeños senos y los apretó con fuerza, mientras los dos encontraban el ritmo perfecto y sincronización mágica.

Ella jadeaba lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Después de varios minutos Archie cambia de posición y con todo su peso se queda encima de ella coloca las dos piernas de su esposa sobre sus hombros para penetrarla con más fuerza y con mayor profundidad mientras esta se agarraba de su trasero redondo.

-Oh Archie, gritaba Candy a punto de explotar.  
-Te deseo tanto Candy tanto susurraba él. Mientras se desplomaba sobre ella.

Después de varios minutos los dos jóvenes intentaban recuperar la respiración mientras escuchaban gritos desde la parte inferior.

-¿Candy, Archie? Pero qué clase de anfitriones son. Comentaban molesto. Nos invitan y luego nunca más bajan. Esto es el colmo.

Ellos seguían en silencio se miraron el uno al otro cómplices. Por aquella travesura.

Como casi siempre pasaba después de estar con él a Candy le entraba la culpa y el remordimiento cuando no escucharon más ruidos se levantó y se puso la bata dándole la espalda.

No quiso confesárselo ni a sí misma. No podía admitir que ella amara a su verdugo. No podía olvidar las tardes de la casita, las iras, las rabias, las penas hondas que pasó por su culpa.

-Candy, te quiero y tú lo sabes. Si algún daño te hice... perdóname

Al no obtener respuesta este se dirigió afuera de la habitación antes de salir le dijo.

-La fiesta es a las nueve espero que estés lista a esa por favor.  
Ella supo que nuevamente lo había ofendido pero que quería Archie

Estuvo a punto de correr tras él, de decirle... Te amo,

pero... me has dañado. No puedo olvidar así... de repente, pero... te amo. Para maldición mía te amo, y me cuesta más trabajo permanecer al margen de tu pasión.  
Pero no hizo se quedó impávida esperando la hora del baile.

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 20


	21. Chapter 21

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 21**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

A las nueve de la noche tal como lo dijo Archie la mando a buscar con la mucama el ya estaba en la sala con un traje negro impecable, un pañuelo en el bolsillo derecho y una camisa de seda tal como le gustaba vestirse, su cabello muy buen peinado, la verdad es que Archie nunca decepcionaba a la hora de la elegancia cualquier mujer se sentiría orgullosa de ir de su mano a cualquier reunión y en cualquier ocasión.

Ella bajo lentamente por la escalera se había olvidado de sus prejuicios y sencillez y había optado por un vestido negro con brillantes que Annie insistió que se comprará un día que andaban por una boutique jamás pensó que usaría algo así, tenía un pronunciado escote en v que dejaba ver buena parte de su pecho, y por la espalda llegaba al final de su cintura dejando toda su espalda descubierta, aquella era la ocasión no podía dejar que aquella mujer la hiciera menos.

Por la mirada de satisfacción de Archie supo que había sido una buena elección.

-Oh por Dios Candy piensas infartar a algunos de mis socios, dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella para tomarla de la mano. Recuerda que la mayoría son de edades, que superan los 50. Tendré que llevarte con un abrigo. Pero esta bellísima seré la envidia de muchos.  
Candy se sonrojo por aquel cumplido tan típico de su esposo. Y al ver que se hallaba de mejor humor no quería arruinar el momento.

-¿Y crees que yo debería preocuparme por ti? Estas muy elegante y guapo como siempre, tendré que espantar las garras de varias damas que estarán detrás de ti.  
-Uff ni te imaginas querida las propuestas que me hacen dijo Archie bromista.  
Y a Candy no le gustó nada aunque fuera una broma y le dio un codazo que lo dejo atontado.  
-Me quieres matar antes de llegar a la fiesta. Vamos se hace tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta esta se encontraba en todo su apogeo. Aunque Candy no le gustaban aquellas reuniones pensó que tenía mucho tiempo que no se divertían y esta sería una gran oportunidad para disfrutar y salir en pareja.  
Después de un rato Archie se enfrasco en aburridas charlas de negocios con sus colegas, y las mujeres hicieron lo mismo compartían recetas de comidas, y las ultimas tiendas de moda donde comprar hermosos accesorios.  
Pero desde que llego aquella bruja en ningún momento dejo solo a Archie, en cada grupo que él se movía para saludar, ella estaba allí agarrado a su brazo como un pulpo. Ella no podía quitarles la mirada de encima a pesar de que se encontraban a distancia de ella.  
Por fin después de media hora se pudo despegar de aquella y la invito a bailar.

La recorrió un escalofrío por toda su espalda cuando el acariciaba su pronunciado escote de su trasero.  
-Archie compórtate susurro ella junto a su oído.  
-Debería, después de todo estoy bailando con mi mujer, creo que tengo algún derecho.  
Ella solo se dejó llevar, y disfruto de aquel baile, se había perdido tantos momentos así en pareja llego a la conclusión todo por el bendito orgullo primero por parte de Archie y ahora ella que no daba su brazo a torcer.  
Al terminar algunas piezas le dijo al oído.  
-Aunque no quiero dejarte tengo que reunirme con unos clientes, te dejaré con Eleanor para que no te sientas sola.  
Quiso decir algún comentario pero él ya la jalaba hacia donde estaba ella.

-Vete sin pensión querido Archie te cuidaré muy bien a tu esposa.  
Cuando Archie estuvo fuera del alcance de las dos mujeres Candy se dijo que no se andaría con hipocresía y que sacaría las garras.

-Yo no necesito nadie que me cuide, lo sé hacer muy bien y también a mi esposo.

-Eso lo dudo querida por lo que me ha contado, no lo haces feliz para nada. Debería tener una esposa que lo quiera de verdad, porque es un hombre que vale la pena y que no se debe descuidar porque puede venir otra y zas fin del cuento.

-Y esa otra eres tú. No sabía que te gustaban los hombres casados.  
-No sabes nada de mi querida, pero algún día nos sentaremos a conversar las dos.  
-Eso jamás, no me gustan las arribistas y lanzadas.  
-Pues nos veremos más de lo que crees. Imagino que Archie te habrá dicho que los días que se fue de viaje andábamos los dos juntos.

-No te creo. Eres una bruja.  
-Es mejor así querida, pero lamento decirte que esta noche tu querido esposo te dará la noticia que mañana viajará nuevamente por varios días.  
Ella abrió mucho los ojos no deseaba creerle a esa mujer de seguro que lo hacía a propósito para que ella se peleara con su esposo, pero algo en su interior le anunciaba que esa mujer hablaba con mucha seguridad. ¿Y porque menciono que Archie no era feliz? El le habrá contado algo, será tanta la intimidad entre ambos. No quería pensar que su esposo tuviera una amante, eso no lo soportaría.

-Eso esta por verse. Le dijo entre dientes.  
-No creo que haya nada que puedas hacer, eso te pasa por descuidar a tu esposo, un hombre se cansa de soportar indiferencias y frialdad de su mujer , siempre habrá una que lo sepa complacer mejor.  
-Bruja, imagino que tú eres una de esas que intenta meterse en la cama de mi marido, pero no eres más que una cualquiera, yo siempre seré su esposa.  
-Y de que te servirá eso, cuando no estés a tu lado sabrás que estará calientito en otra cama. Ah debo irme pero me olvide de decirte que el viaje de mañana será juntos nuevamente sin fecha de retorno. Y puede que algún día ya no regrese más. Así es la vida querida a veces se gana y otras no, pero nunca se debe descuidar ni dejar que el amor se marchite.

Candy se quedó apretando los puños de pura rabia, no deseaba creer las palabras de aquella mujer, pero todo coincidía el cambio últimamente de Archie, los viajes repentinos, el hecho de que este durmiendo en la habitación de huésped. Y no podía culparlo de todo a él, se que la había hecho sufrir mucho, pero su indecisión, su miedo a enfrentar sus sentimientos cada día alejaban más a su esposo de su lado y lo echaba a brazos de otra mujer.  
Archie se acerco a su lado.

-¿Candy te encuentras aburrida?  
-No Archie estoy bien dijo tratando de disimular.  
-Creo que es hora de irse a casa.

-Si me gustaría mucho vámonos.

-Te irás con George a casa Candy, le pedi el favor, después vendrá por mí. Yo tengo que resolver todavía ciertas cosas antes de viajar.

-¿Viajar? Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí mañana salgo muy temprano te lo iba a contar, cuando regresará a casa dile a la mucama que tenga mi maleta lista.

-Pero…Archie. Yo… Cuando regresas

-Todo depende de ciertas cosas. Pero anda no quiero que

te desveles. La tomo de la mano  
George ya estaba a su lado.

-Vamos Sra Candy.

En aquel momento lo supo no podía dejar que su esposo se marchará con esa mujer porque lo perdería para siempre y lo amaba, lo amaba intensamente, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y no podría ya vivir sin él. Había sido una tonta, necia todo este tiempo ella misma estaba destruyendo su matrimonio y alejando a su esposo de su lado.  
-No sé cómo haré tomo la resolución pero tengo que impedir a toda costa que él se marche. De eso como me llamo Candy.

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 21


	22. Chapter 22

**Un fic de Archie y Candy que escribía para la GF 2014****.**

**TIENES QUE SER MÍA**

**CAPITULO # 22**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Archie suspiraba en el coche de regreso, que cansado estaba, estos días simplemente habían sido de locos viajes aquí, reuniones allá, y todavía no sabía si todo esfuerzo valdría la pena, estaba resignado Candy jamás lo amaría de la forma en la que él deseaba. Está bien se había equivocado era verdad, jamás debió pedirle que se casará por medio de un chantaje, pero simplemente desde el momento en que la conoció y vio aquellos ojos color verde se había vuelto loco de amor. Algo en su interior le decía que aquella sería la mujer de su vida, y que sería suya para siempre.

Cosa rara George venía muy hablador aquella noche, cosa rara en él pues siempre lo ha tenido como un hombre serio, y reservado. No tenía intenciones de escucharlo. De vez en cuando soltaba un mmm, pero no abría los ojos estaba recostado en el asiento.

Si las cosas no cambiaban hasta que él regresara de su viaje se iba a separar de su esposa. Había escuchado un sabio consejo.

-Si amas a alguien déjalo libre, si regresa a ti te pertenecía, y si no lo hace es que nunca lo fue.  
Por eso había intentado darle su espacio había sido muy duro dormir en la habitación contigua, pensando que solo una pared los separaba, pero no podía mas ya no. El amor al igual que el respeto no se exige se gana.  
Después de varios minutos se preguntó porque razón George demoraba tanto si su casa estaba a unas pocas cuadras del lugar de la fiesta.

-¿George ya llegamos?

-En un momento  
Abrió los ojos de par en par como en un momento se dio cuenta que aquel camino no era el que lo llevaba hacia su casa.

-¿Dónde diablos me llevas?

-No te preocupes Archie ya llegamos  
-¿Si, pero a donde me has traído esta es la cabaña? Te dije claramente que me lleves a la casa.  
-Yo solo recibo ordenes dijo mientras le abría la puerta.  
-¿Ordenes de quién? Ni siquiera de mí la recibes ya que somos socios. Exijo una explicación ahora.  
-Entra a la casa apresúrate que te esperan. Allí te dirán todo lo que deseas saber.

Vio como el coche se alejaba y dudando abrió la puerta de aquella cabaña, donde le traía tantos recuerdos de Candy y allí estaba la persona que menos esperaba ver. Candy en medio del salón vestida todavía con la ropa de fiesta.

Estamos frente a frente los dos y te confieso que has hecho con mi vida lo que tú has querido  
te di todo lo que pude de mí y aún no me quieres

y ahora vengo a despedirme porque ya todo ha sido imposible pero déjame besarte una vez más  
porque te adoro.

Amor no entendiste mi vida ya lo sé  
mi amor no te interesa y es mejor que por fin reconozca lo que soy y me aleje de ti.

Corazón si querer no puedes corazón por favor decidlo  
que al amor se le pasa el tiempo y no quiero quedarme solo en el camino.

Dime ya porque me da miedo quedar  
como el ave que quedó sin nido

Las letras de aquella canción describían exactamente sus sentimientos en aquel momento, sospechaba que aquella noche pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa y cada quien seguiría su camino, aunque le doliera no iba a seguir rogando.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Candy puedes explicarme?  
-Le pedí a George que te trajera hasta acá.  
-Ya me di cuenta de aquello y porque razón. Podíamos hablar en casa, además de que te dije que debo viajar muy temprano. Pensé que está cabaña no significa nada para ti.  
-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Archie, sé que dije eso en su momento pero las cosas han cambiado.  
-A lo mejor para ti Candy, pero yo no he cambiado en nada con respecto a ti, desde el primer momento te deje claro mis sentimientos. Pero creo que todo tiene un límite me he cansado de tus desprecios estoy cansado sinceramente he llegado al límite no tengo fuerzas. Así que si tienes algo que decirme dilo ya porque me voy.  
-Lamento decirte que no te vas a ir ningún lado le di la orden a George de que echara cerrojo por fuera y que no regresará hasta mañana al medio día.  
-¿Te has vuelto loca? Sabes que no puedo postergar este viaje tengo muchas cosas que resolver.  
Ella se acercó un poco más a él toda esta situación lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Que se traería Candy entre manos, pero no pensaba ser tan ingenio para ser manipulado por ella.  
-¿Viajas solo?

Que pregunta más rara pensó el joven

-¿Es una especie de interrogatorio o qué? Claro que viajo solo.  
La escucho suspirar aliviada.

-¿Tienes algún romance con la Sra. Eleanor? Si así fuera la verdad es que lo entendería. Archie la verdad yo…no me he comportado como la esposa que deberías como la esposa que mereces. Yo misma te he lanzado a los brazos de otra mujer. Pero debo confesarte que he estado tan equivocada, ahora veo las cosas claras y yo…  
-Mira estoy confundido Candy, y antes de que sigas con el interrogatorio y con todo este arrepentimiento debo decirte que no sé de qué estás hablando, estoy muy preocupado por ti, creo que estás perdiendo el enfoque de todo. Sabes que Eleaonor está felizmente casada. Porque piensas que es mi amante. Ella es una dama.  
-El hecho de que esta casada, para algunas mujeres no es relevante, Archie, ella me lo dijo de sus propios labios. Pero no te culpo como te dije nunca he tenido nada más claro en mi vida. Que estoy tirando por la borda nuestro matrimonio. Yo te quiero decir que…  
-Candy disculpa que vuelva a interrumpirte pero si estamos siendo sinceros debo decirte toda la verdad. Antes de que sigas pensando lo que no es, no sé cómo tomarás lo que te voy a decir pero mejor nos sentamos para estar más cómodo.

Los dos en el filo de la cama se miraron como si fuera la primera vez que se veían Archie estaba muy nervioso ¿Qué será lo que tiene que decirme? Pensaba Candy y por su cara era algo más grave de lo que ella pensaba, no sabía si en su corazón podía soportar tanta tensión.  
-Candy, Eleanor es mi amiga hace muchos años desde que inicie en los negocios, como te dije ella está felizmente casada con el Sr. Grandchaster padre de Terry, el motivo de mis continuos viajes últimamente es porque yo compre la casa de ustedes en New York.  
-¡Pero Archie! Mi padre dijo que la vendió a una señora.  
-Claro se la vendió a Eleanor quien se hizo pasar por la compradora por pedido mío, sé que tu padre es un hombre bueno si hubiera sabido que era yo quien estaba adquiriendo la casa de seguro no me cobraría el precio justo. Sé que estas cosas no te gustan que tome decisiones sin tu consentimiento, y sin tu opinión, pero también se lo mucho que significa aquella casa, para ti tu niñez, tu padre me ha hablado tanto de ello que no podía dejar que tuviera otro dueño a no ser que fueras tú. Pensaba viajar para dejar finiquitada lo de la compra y pasar la casa a mi nombre. Lo que te dijo Eleanor, supongo fue porque me estima mucho y te hizo creer cosas que no son. Pero no te preocupes Candy cuando nos separemos la casa será tuya no peleare por ella.  
-¿Separarnos? Pregunto la pecosa.

Aquellas palabras la hirieron mucho, no podía ser posible lo ciega que había estado todo este tiempo, todo lo que Archie la amaba y ella por su orgullo no podía ver, casi enloqueció cuando ella le dijo que iba a prestarle la casa a Anthony era algo muy sagrado para el aquella cabaña y solamente ahora que estaba allí con él lo comprendía, ya no venían a su mente los recuerdos dolorosos, al mirar aquel lugar solo veía los momentos compartidos con él, y ahora lo de la casa no podía sentir más amor por aquel hombre, le había dado el mejor regalo que cualquiera podía darle, su casa de la infancia, donde tenía tantos recuerdos de su madre, de su niñez, de su familia.  
No supo en qué momento se fue enamorando de Archie, sin notarlo, sin que ella lo notara, el odio, el rencor, la ira, fue dando paso a emociones totalmente diferentes, admiración, deseo, orgullo, amor. Pero que tonta pensaba mientras Archie se levantaba le dio la espalda y empezó a hablar.

-Sí Candy ya lo he pensado, y después de que venga de mi viaje y de pasar la casa a mi nombre empezaré con los trámites de divorcio. No hay porque seguir prolongando un matrimonio donde no hay amor ni respeto. Se dio la vuelta y la miro de frente. No me mires así Candy ya comprendí que fue un error mío desde el principio debí dejarte libre, darte tu espacio no forzar las cosas, sé que nunca me amarás, no de la forma en que yo lo deseo y necesito, por respeto a mí y A mí persona, debo quererme un poco más y no seguir rogando ni mendigando algo que no nació en ti ni nunca lo hará. Así que cuando salga por aquella puerta me iré de viaje y sabrás de mí, por medio de George que es además de mi socio es mi abogado y quien lleva los asuntos legales. Como ya te dije la casa quedará a tu nombre así como la mitad de todos mis bienes. De corazón espero que seas feliz, lo que yo no pude lograr.

No lo pudo soportar más, no podía permitir que su matrimonio se acabara así como así, sin haber peleado sin haberle confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos, tenía que decirle algo hacer algo si dejaba que el se fuera así sin más.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu viaje?

-no quiero obligarte a nada.

Ella corrió a sus brazos y empezó a sollozar sobre su pecho.  
-Tranquilízate Candy no es tu culpa que no puedas quererme. Me duele verte llorar así. Dijo acariciando su cabello. Todo saldrá bien.

Lo abrazo muy fuerte como queriendo que no se marche de su lado hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando para poder decirle todo lo que sentía.

-Archie no me puedes dejar, yo me he dado cuenta en estos días que hemos estado separado, que mis sentimientos hacía ti han cambiado, no puedo odiarte de manera alguna, creí morir de celos al pensar que andabas con la Sra. Eleanor, pero gracias a ella, pude darme cuenta de que te amo, te amo, más de lo que te puedo expresar con palabras, he sido una tonta todo este tiempo empeñada en odiarte y lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que te alejarás de mí, no quiero casa, dinero ni cosa alguna si no estoy a tu lado. Mi amor Archie puedes perdonarme por ser tan tonta.  
-Mírate Candy ¿estas temblando como una flor? Mi amor y todo por mí, por mi cercanía, porque te estoy acariciando cuanto he soñado con esto, cuanto he rogado a Dios porque pudieras amarme tan solo un poquito. Tomo el rostro entre sus manos mientras le susurraba Mírame Candy quiero perderme en aquellos ojos que fueron mi salvación y condena desde que te mire por primera vez. Ahora puedo decir que en verdad ERES MIA, solo mía. Te amo como nunca he amado ni amaré a nadie más.  
La abrazo tan fuerte que Candy pensó que iba a romperle los huesos y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la cabaña.  
-En este lugar te hice mía por primera vez, pero ahora haremos el amor por primera vez, este será nuestro refugio.  
Y sin decir nada más empezó a desnudarla lentamente mientras depositaba besos en cada rincón de su piel, no quería dejar un solo lugar sin recorrer, dejar sus huellas marcadas para siempre en ella. Candy temblaba por la excitación, por el deseo, por el amor, así había soñado que sería cuando ella llegará a amarlo, que respondiera con aquella pasión que siempre supo que estaba en ella.  
Lamio sus pezones, mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de su sexo. Y los saco muy húmedo.  
-Ya estas lista para mi amor. Dijo mientras se lamia uno a uno cada uno de los dedos y también la hizo lamer a Candy para que probara su sabor y su esencia. Ahora muy introduciré tan profundo dentro de ti, que recordarás esta noche por el resto de tu vida. Así como yo lo hare.  
Ella jadeo y grito cuando su esposo se introdujo en ella y se movía muy lento al principio, pero después lo hacía con pasión, con locura, moviéndose dentro de ella, mientras la besaba tan fuerte que la dejaba sin aliento y en sus partes una especie de cosquilleo que le avisaba que estaba cerca muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax.  
-Te amo Archie le susurró al oído mientras se convulsionaba al llegar al orgasmo y él lo hacía unos minutos después.  
Abrazados y relajados en la cama se reían de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado y lo tonto que habían sido.  
-¿O sea si no me convencías me pensabas secuestrar?  
-Mmm. Pues lo hubiera hecho, si George no me hubiera detenido, pensaba comprar unas esposas y una cinta para la boca en caso de que te resistieras.  
-Mi esposa una criminal quien lo diría. Ella le dio un pellizco mientras el trataba de no retorcerse por el dolor. En serio pensaste que yo tenía algo con Eleanor. Sospechaba que tenías un poco de celos con ella, pero no al extremo de que pensaras que me iría con ella de viaje.  
-Debo agradecerle, sino fuera por sus insinuaciones, yo no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Y nuestro hijo hubiera crecido sin su padre.

Archie se sentó de un solo sobre la cama mirándola como si ella fuera un extraterrestre.

-¿Hijo? Eso quiere decir que tu… que yo… que nosotros…

-Sí Archie, por eso he estado tan emotiva estos días, y tan insoportable, los resultados me llegaron ayer. Tú eres el primero en saberlo. Dentro de siete meses seremos padre de un hermoso bebe.

La tomo en brazos y empezó a besar su barriga aun plana, pero la cual dentro de unos pocos meses sobresaldría abultada con el fruto de su amor.  
-Candy mi amor, me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Y empezaron de nuevo a amarse apasionadamente.  
Luego de varios minutos Candy susurro sobre la boca de Archie creo que es George quien está tocando la bocina del coche. Para abrirnos la puerta.

-Shhh, yo no escucho nada además de que no sería la primera vez que hacemos esperar a alguien. Antes de cerrar su boca nuevamente en un beso que demostraba todo el amor que tenía por ella.

F I N


End file.
